Journey
by HeadfirstforMCR
Summary: The Straw Hat Crew are still on their way to the Grand Line. When they come across the island of Tokuya they find the 6th War Lord of the Sea’s Captain Kinbarii and her army of soldiers. It’ll take the whole crew’s power and determination to defeat this
1. Making Way

**Journey **

**Summary: **The Straw Hat Crew are still on their way to the Grand Line. When they come across the island of Natsuver they find the 6th War Lord of the Sea's Captain Kinbarii and her army of soldiers. It'll take the whole crew's power and determination to defeat this army. Their's gonna be more then just battles in the air on this island. Romance between two of the Straw Hats will start to blossom, and Luffy's found himself a girl on the island. Want to know more? Come aboard and find out!****

**Rating: T or PG-13**

**Pairings: Sanji/Nami(main) Luffy/OC. **

**Chapter One: Making Way**

The wind gusted through the sails of the Going Merry. The Straw Hat crew was in the middle of a vicious storm, unable to get out. Luffy was sitting on his normal spot of the lamb's head in the middle of the storm.

"Luffy get down from their" Zoro yelled getting ready to go down below deck.

"No thanks, I like it up here"

"Well your not gonna like it when you drown!" He yelled walking over to his captain and dragging his across the deck. He threw him down the steps. He landed in a mangled rubber mass.

"That was fun!" He yelled happily clapping his hands. "Do it again Zoro"

"NO!"

Luffy's smile faded. "Alright then" He said skipping over to his hammock. He flopped in it, making it swing back and forth in the air.(AN: There are two sets of hammocks. Usopp and Zoro have the bottom ones, and Luffy and Sanji have the top ones) Zoro took his bottom hammock as well.

"You guys going to bed yet?" Usopp asked timidly, afraid of the storm. Chopper was laying next to him on the floor.

"You think the storm will be over soon?" The little reindeer asked.

"Yeah!" Usopp yelled. "And the great captain Usopp has no fear of this storm" He said trumpidly. The lightning outside made a large cracking noise. Usopp squealed and hid under his covers.

"Not afraid huh?" Sanji said laughing slightly.

"I thought you were asleep" Zoro said looking up.

"Nope, just layin around" He looked across to see Luffy swinging rapidly back and forth on his hammock and laughing happily.

"Hey Luffy, that's gonna fall if ya keep swingin it like that" Sanji said watching the hammock swing.

"Yeah! And if you fall on me your dead" Zoro yelled from below him. Luffy stopped and his laughter ceased,

"You guys are no fun" He said slouching and now laying down.

"Lets just try to get some sleep" Chopper said quietly. Zoro just grunted and fell asleep quickly. Usopp had scared himself to sleep.

Chopper had fallen asleep after all the yelling stopped. Luffy and Sanji remained awake. A puff of white smoke flew around the top of the hammocks as Sanji blew out the cloud of smoke.

"We should get ta sleep Luffy" He said taking the worn cigarette and placing it in an ashtray. "Were gonna need energy tomarow if were gonna bring the ship around and out of the storm" He said placing his hands behind his head.

He didnt get a responce, Luffy had already fallen asleep and was snoring softly. He smiled knowing his captain was probably dreaming happily. He turned on his side and closed his eye falling into sleep quickly.

The next morning Nami awoke. She got out of her bed and stretched. She was the only one on the crew that actually had a bed. Zoro insisted that he should get it, but Sanji told him otherwise, that the lady should get the bed. She was grateful for this. She stepped onto the deck and looked around.

"Their isn't that much damage" She said looking around. "Could use a little fixer uppers here and there, but we'll get Usopp to do that for us" She said smiling. She traveled to the kitched and expected to see the blonde chef cooking something for their breakfast meal, but he wasn't at his normal post.

"He must be sleeping still" She said. But she didn't press it even farther, the boy's hammock's was one place she wouldnt go. She pulled out a book and scanned the area looking back and forth between the two. Picking up their postion she calculated they had only moved 200 feet away from where they were before.

"Were not too far" She said to herself looking for any signs of land ahead. She closed the book and went up to the front of the ship. "I could go for some hot chocolate right about now" She said sighing. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and stared into the ocean. She often recalled of the many memories she had with Nojiko and Belle-Mere. The ocean just reminded her of the life she had before Arlong had taken over Coco-Village.

She heard footsteps behind her. Shr turned around quickly and saw that Sanji had woken and was already moving to the kitchen, ready to start on their meal for breakfast.

"Now I can get that Hot Coco" She said standing up and also walking to the kitchen. She opened the wooden door and saw him gathering a few vegatables from the basket and two big slabs of meat.

"Sanji" She said to him walking in. He noticed her quickly. "Yes Nami?" He said placing a knife back down on his cutting board.

"I'd like some Hot-chocolate, if it isn't too much to ask" She said. He smiled happily and already pulled out a mug.

"Of course not Nami" He answered getting it ready. She watched him make his special hot chocolate from scratch. Moments later he presented her the steaming cup.

"Thank you" She said taking a small sip, being careful not to burn her tounge.

"I better get started on the meat, Luffy will be up..."

"MEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Yelled the anxious voice of their captain.

"..any minute" Sanji finished seconds later. Luffy burst into the kitchen smile on his face.

"Where's the meat Sanji?" He asked picking up a plate.

"it's cookin Luffy" He said dusting the cooking vegatables with salt and pepper. Luffy sighed and looked at Nami who had the cup of hot-chocolate.

"How come Nami's got something?" He asked unhappy about this.

"Cause Nami asked for it, and you know I can't say no" He said giving him a 'duh' kinda face.

"Nami get's everything good" He said muffled and crossed his arms over his chest. She held the mug up.

"You wanna sip Luffy?" She asked him kindly. He smiled widely and took the cup from her. He took a giant sip from the mug. He then realized how hot it was.

"HOT!" He yelled running around in a circle until Sanji grabbed the back of his collar.

"Of course it's hot! It's called HOT chocolate! you idiot!" He yelled whacking him over the head with an unused frying pan.

"What's all the commotion!" Zoro yelled coming up onto the deck furious. "You woke me up!"

"And us too" Usopp said with Chopper following him nodding slightlty.

"Our genious captain drank a huge sip of HOT chocolate and is actin like an idiot" Sanji yelled. Soon a huge commotion of fighting from all boys broke out, mainly between the chef and the swordsman. Nami put down the mug and stood up.

"QUIET ALL OF YOU!" She yelled. Instantly everything hushed. "You guys are so immature! I'm going to the front of the ships and going back to doing my job! Maybe thier's an island nearby where I can drop you all off" She yelled stomping out of the kitchen taking her hot chocolate with her.

Sanji grunted. "Get outta my kitchen" He said to them all. "I'll call ya when it's ready" He said quietly, ashamed for his actions of annoying Nami. Luffy nodded and walked out, still a little confused of what was going on. The rest quickly followed. He rolled his eye and went back to cooking their breakfast.

As soon as the words.

"Breakfast's ready" Came from the chef's mouth, Luffy ran down to the table where Sanji had put everything out.

"Go ahead and eat already" He said sitting the last plate down at the end of the table, which was covered. Luffy looked at the expensive silverware and fancy glass and then his.

"How come Nami gets all the good stuff?" Luffy asked taking a bite of his toast.

"Because the stupid chef wants to please her" Zoro said taking his seat. "Not like it'll ever work" He looked around and saw that Sanji wasn;t their. _Probably off bothering Nami again_ he thought.

Sanji returned moments later with the navagator in back of him. He pulled out her seat which she sat down at. He pushed it in and went to his seat on the right side of her's.

He watched her take off the lid and smiling widley. "This looks great!" She exclaimed. She cute a piece off and took a bite chewing slowly, taking in all of the flavors. She knew one thing, Luffy had made a great chef choice, nothing beat Sanji's cooking. Luffy had already finished his meal and before Sanji could tell him to put his dish in the sink he was already on the lamb's head again looking out at the sea. He sighed happily and saw a greenish blackish mass in the distance.

"Land!" He yelld happily standing up and almost falling.

Nami slid out of her chair and rushed to the front. She grabbed her book and looked to the maps.

"That's Natsuver" She said looking back and forth between the two. "It'll be a good place to stop and restock" She said closing the book. Luffy gave his normal laugh and jumped up and down.

"Yeah!" He yelled. "Natsuver Island! here comes Monkey D. Luffy! The next King of the Pirates!" He yelled.


	2. Natsuver Island

**Chapter 2: Natsuver Island**

Nami had lead them on course directly to docking on Natsuver Island. The whole crew worked...except for Usopp who was busy telling more lies to their doctor.

"And that's how I defeated Captain Kuro all by myself" He said proudly. Zoro scoffed.

"You seem to be forgetting that Luffy deafeated Kuro" Sweat rolled from Usopp's forehead.

"Maybe that time, but I! Once defeated him too!" Chopper clapped. "Your soo brave Captain Usopp"

Zoro dropped the rope. "STOP TELLIN THE KID LIES!" He yelled.

"Would you all cut it out!" Nami shouted. "And help us tie this ship down. Zoro nodded and grabbed the rope he dropped usuing his strength to bring the ship to the dock where Nami and Sanji tied all ropes down.

"Alright were all tied down" She said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"So who wants to go in and get supplies?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. Sanji appeared from her right side.

"I'll go with you" He said his eye turning to hearts. She rolled her eyes. "Alright so Sanji's going" She said. Luffy raised his hand.

"I wanna go too!" He yelled happily. "I want some meat!" He said happily.

"You better have money" Nami said to him. Luffy checked his pockets...nothing.

"Nope! No money!"

"Dont brag!" She yelled. She picked a few gold coins out of her pocket and handed them to the rubber captain.

"Here, take these, your repaying me later"

Luffy nodded.

"Sure!"

"Well I'm staying here" Zoro said lazily walking to the bunks.

Nami rolled her eyes again.

"Of course you are"

"Alright, who else is staying here?" She asked looking at the rest of the crew. Usopp raised his hand.

"i think I'll stay here and work on the ship"

Chopper came forward. "I need to restock on some supplies for medicines" He said walking to Nami's leg hugging it.

"Alright, then you two stay here" She said.

Luffy jumped ahead.

"Come on guys! Meat!" He yelled happily and took off.

"We've lost him" Sanji said lighting a cigarette.

"No kidding" She said nodding and watched as the excited captain ran away and then disapear into the streets.

"So, what do we need to get" Nami asked.

"Well, how about you go with Chopper for medincine while I go for the food" He said already walking to the grocery market on the other side of town. She frowned slightly and then nodded.

"Sure thing" She said picking up the little reindeer. "Come on Chopper" She spoke to him. He nodded and rubbed his head against her arm as she carried him in the opposite direction across town.

Sanji walked toward the grocery store moving lazily making sure not to use an unneeded energy. He browsed through the selection of only the most expensive ingredients. Making sure the food he was cooking for Nami, his captain and the rest of the crew was only the best...but mostly for Nami.

Meanwhile...

"I need this too!" Chopper said trying to grab a bottle of leaves. "but I...cant...reach!" He said trying to stretch without having to transform. She smiled.

"Let me get it for you" She picked the bottle off the shelf and handed it to him.

"Thanks Nami!" He squeled happily and he put it into a basket.

"I'm glad I could help you" She said back to him. She continued to help him get all the nessisary supplies that he needed.

"So is this is?" She said glancing at all the bottles and boxes in the reindeer's basket.

"Yep, this is all of it" He said happily. He handed them to the shop owner. One the result was calculated Nami handed the reindeer the nessisary beli's.

"Thank you and come again" The shop owner said as they walked out of the shop.

Once they were done in the medical shop, they walked out hoping to find the blonde chef somewhere either in the stores to buy food or waiting outside. Of course he was at neither.

"Where is he!" Nami yelled looking around.

Chopper shrugged.

"Maybe he's...looking?"

Nami just rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead.

"You mean at girls?" She asked him

Chopper nodded again.

"No doubt Chopper, thats definatly where he is" She said slighty upset. All this flirting was starting to get on her nerves.

She then noticed Luffy coming toward her running as quickly as he could, pulling..someone...

"Luffy!" She yelled waving her hand in the air. Luffy stopped a few inches away from her. The person he'd been holding onto crashed into his back sending him to the ground.

"Hey Nami" he spoke into the dirt. She looked over his back and saw a girl, their age sitting their.

"Luffy, who's the girl?" She asked.

"Oh this...this is Rica" He said standing up, she fell to the ground and he chuckled nervously.


	3. Stowaway

**Chapter 3: Stowaway**

**AN: I do not own One Piece, because if I did, romance would be part of the genre of the story and Sanji and Nami would be the cannon couple! Duh! And Rica is the property of Jump City Girl 2.0! Rica is her OC! I also changed the name of the island that Warloard is on, so they dont have to fight right now. **

**"R..Rica" Nami stuttered. "Why are you dragging her along like that Luffy!" She yelled. **

**He chuckled nervously. "Nami, she's my friend!" He giggled. **

**"What? but we just got here"**

**"I know, but I like her...and she said I was funny, so she's my friend"**

**Sweatdrop. **

**"How did we not see that coming" She said rolling her eyes. Namiu studied the girl. **

**She had long bright orange hair, lighter in color then her own. It was pulled back into two pigtails. She was wearing jean shorts with a lime green and yellow striped tanktop, with brown boots. On her head she was wearing a pink hat that looked like a cat. **

**"Rica was is?" She asked the girl**

**She nodded.**

**"Well then Rica, what do you want with our captain?" She growled. **

**She giggled a bit. **

**"I dont want anything with him, he just ran into me literally and we became friends...funny huh?" She said. **

**"Yeah, funny" She turned her head. **

**"Did you get your food Luffy?" She asked him. He nodded. **

**"Im full!" he said rubbing his stomach. **

**"Well then, as soon as we find Sanji-kun we'll be off" She said walking in the other direction. Rica and Luffy gave a sad look to each other. "Nami!" He wailed. "Does this mean I gotta leave Rica?" **

**She turned around and sighed in annoyance. **

**"Yes Luffy, we dont live here and were not staying here, we just needed to get restocked, which we are, so were leaving!" She turned around again. Chopper placed a sympathetic hoof on Luffy's leg. **

**"It's alright Luffy, you guys can still be Nakama, I had to leave Mobambi, and were still nakama" He said wisely. **

**Luffy looked to Rica and sighed. He frowned. **

**"I guess" he said sitting on the ground. **

**Chopper smiled. "Thats the spirit!...I'm heading back to the Merry...see you there Luffy" He said morphing into his human state and walking off. He got a few stares along the way, but he learned to deal with that. **

**Luffy looked at Rica who was frowning also. **

**"i'm sorry for causing trouble Luffy-san" She said. **

**He turned around and smiled. **

**"I got an idea!" he said waving his arms around. **

**She smiled. **

**Nami walked down the streets of the city alone. Passing all the shops and the people of the quiet village. **

**"Sure is peaceful here" She spoke quietly. Their were a group of women up ahead. She ran to the group and pushed her way through the crowded women to see the blonde chef in the middle. he was surrounded by women from every angle. Kiss marks were all over his face and he was smiling as large as his face could allow him. **

**Rage flew through he body and she threw a fist hitting the women infront of her. **

**They started to scream and Sanji stood up. **

**"What was...?" He saw Nami standing their, her body shaking with anger. **

**"Nami-swan!" He chimed his eyes turning to hearts. "i knew that your love towards me would lead you to me!" He cried out. She smirked and hit him over the head, knocking him out. She carried the bags he had in one of her hand and she dragged him with the other. **

**"Stupid eko-cook" She seethed. She walked up the ship's ramp and threw him next to Zoro who was cleaning his katana. He looked over to him to see a beat up, knocked out Sanji. **

**"idiot" he said and went back to cleaning his swords. **

**"Alright!" Nami chimed. **

**"Zoro! Raise the anchor" She yelled. Zoro got up. **

**"I dont know why I take commands from you" He said. **

**"Because...you owe me too much to argue" She said. he grimaced and tugged on the chain of the anchor. **

**"Usopp! Chopper! Lower the main sail!" She yelled. The raced up being very careful and lowered the sail with the giant skull and crossbone with the strawhat over it's head. She smiled seeing Luffy sit their on the floor. **

**"Full steer ahead!" She said. Usopp raced down to the galley and took his seat in his workshop, getting ready to pull the helm if needed. They pulled out of the islands docking in a few minutes and moments later they were back on course sailing to the next island. **

**"well were making good time, the next islands should be a day or two away from here" She said looking out into the bright blue sea. **

**Meanwhile, Luffy had raced down to the boy's cabins.**

**He took a blanket off his hammock. **

**"We'll my plan worked!" He cheered. Rica sat up and got out of the hammock. **

**"Thank you so much Luffy-san" She said bowing her head. He smiled widely. **

**"No problem" He chimed, "you'll like it here, the food is great! we have a number one top chef from East Blue on our ship!"**

**"Well that's good to know" She whispered. **

**"yeah, but Nami says you have to watch him cause he's a pervert...or something like that" He whispered. **

**"I'll be careful then" She said chuckling. She watched him laugh. **

**"We'll I'm gonna go up on the deck, so they dont get suspicious...or so Usopp doesn't take my spot!" He yelled. **

**"When am I going to be able to get up their?"She asked. **

**He smiled again. **

**"I'm gonna talk to them all tonight, I promise" He told her running up to the top. **

**"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" He yelled and he landed on his spot. **

**"Ahhhh" **

**Sanji slowly moved his arm and rubbed his throbbing head. **

**"Oi, what happened?" He asked sitting up straight. **

**"You were being a eko-cook again" Zoro said from beside him. He was finishing up cleaning his most prized and powerful sword Wadō Ichimonji**.

**"I was, I dont remember that" He said. **

**"That's because Nami hit you over the head!" he yelled. Sanji grinned stupidly. **

**"Nami-san?" He said looking around. "Where is she anyway?"**

**"Probably hiding from you! Honestly, you claim to love the women, maybe you should leave her alone!" He yelled. Sanji looked at him and dropped his head. **

**"Marimo bastard" He said. Zoro's face went red. "You wanna fight!" Sanji shook his head and stood up. "No Zoro" He said walking away. **

**"hey! come back here!" He yelled. He growled. "Bastard-cook" he growled and went back to cleaning his katana. **

**Sanji walked the ship alone, watching everyone having a good time. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were playing a game that Usopp invented in his spare time. Zoro was cleaning his prized katana with a grin on his face and Nami was sitting in the Crow's nest enjoying the breeze and sight of the ocean. He sighed and headed toward the galley. Cooking would help this go away. **

**He started chopping and cutting, skinning vegatables and seasoning the meat for tonight's meal. Tossing skins, fat and shells away in the trashcan. **

**Later that night, the strawhats, excluding Luffy had gone to sleep. Luffy was above deck with Rica by his side. **

**"Thanks for taking me above deck Luffy-san" She said. **

**"I couldnt have you sleeping with all the guys, your a girl!" He exclaimed. "And until Nami knows your here, you cant sleep in her room, but she has the best room! She has an actual bed!" He yelled. "I bounced on it once, but she yelled at me for it" he said sheepishly. **

**She chuckled. "goodnight Luffy-san" She said yawning. She leaned up against his shoulder. Feeling akward he looked away. What was this strange feeling that Monkey D. Luffy was feeling?**


	4. Straw Hat Rica

**Chapter 4: Straw Hat Rica**

**Japanese Translations!**

**Nani?What?**

**MorimoA type of japanese green algea...**

**MataWait**

**Haiyes**

**Morning came quickly for Monkey. D Luffy, he had to rush to get Rica back into her hiding spot. Sanji would get up early for a morning smoke and to start breakfast. **

**Sanji walked up on deck, already had his cigarette lit and he leaned on the railing of the starboard side. He exhaled deeply blowing out a dark gray puff of smoke. Watching the calm blue ocean. He felt at peace, for now. As soon as the rest of the crew got up, everything would be noisy and loud. The galley was suppose to be the one place he could go, but Luffy would always be in their to try and steal something. It hadn't been quiet their in a long time. **

**Another place it was always quiet was in the middle of Nami's tangerine grove that he planted for her. He was the only one allowed in their, and he was to defend the trees under penalty of death, but...the beatings and torture that she gave him now couldnt be any worse then what she was threatning. A shadow came closer towards him and he looked over to it. **

**"Luffy?" Sanji said looking to the captain. **

**"Hi Sanji!" He exclaimed. **

**"What are you doing up this early?"**

**Luffy sighed.**

**"i dont know, I couldnt sleep" He said looking out to the sea as well. **

**"It was the girl wasn't it?" Sanji asked. Luffy looked at him. **

**"How did you..."**

**"i can tell, I feel the same way sometimes" Sanji said sighing. **

**"That's because your a pervert" Luffy exclaimed. **

**Sanji chuckled. "Who taught you that? The Morimo-head?"**

**"Zoro did" He said smiling. **

**"Of course he did" He said rolling his eye. **

**"Rica, she's..."Luffy began. **

**"I know, women are important. And you liked her right" He said looking at him. **

**Luffy smiled.   
"Actually I was gonna say that she's right here on the ship!" he exclaimed. **

**"NANI!" Sanji shouted. "You kidnapped her!" **

**"No, I brought her on the ship, but she wanted to come"**

**Sanji settled down. "That's different then. I'm sure Nami-san will be very happy to have another girl on board"**

**Luffy's frown turned upside down. **

**"yeah but yesterday she seemed really intent on keeping Rica off the ship, I think she might be mad when I tell her" Luffy said.  
**

**"Tell me what" Nami said coming up from the stairs. Sanji darted away from Luffy and over to Nami. **

**"Nami-san! Can I get you something!" He said a heart in his eye. **

**"Yeah, you can get out of my way!" She yelled hitting over the head. He fell down face first against the wooden deck. He got right back up.   
"Hai Nami-san!" he shouted. He headed down for the galley. **

**Luffy laughed nervously. "Ya see Nami...I...well..." He stuttered. **

**Usopp came up deck.  
"Hey guys!" He was holding Rica. **

**"I found this girl down in our bunks" He stated. **

**Zoro came running up.  
"She scared the hell out of me!" he said throwing himself on the deck. **

**Nami turned to Luffy. **

**"I told you Luffy! We dont need her here!" She yelled. **

**"But I promised I'd help her" He whined. Her face softened. **

**"What?"**

**"Yeah, see...she didnt live on that island, she was taken as a prisoner, her island in currently being taken over by the Shichibuka Kinbarii" He said looking sad. Nami looked at the girl who nodded and then back to Luffy. **

**"And, were gonna help her?" She asked. **

**Luffy nodded. **

**Zoro stood up. **

**"You heard him" He said. **

**Nami turned around to see the swordsman had a determined look plastered on his face. **

**"Alright Luffy, where to?" She asked sighing. **

**"Tokuya Island" Rica said. **

**Nami nodded and headed downstairs pulling Rica to get her maps and show her around her room. **

**"Well, I'm sure your happy about this Luffy" Usopp said. Luffy nodded. **

**"i really wanted to help her, and she's a really nice girl" **

**Sanji smiled. "Looks like Luffy finally understands what it's like to love a women" he said making his way over to him. **

**Usopp turned his head. **

**"No...way...Luffy like a girl!" He shouted. **

**Zoro bursted out laughing along with Usopp. **

**"That...that cant be true" Zoro laughed. **

**Luffy looked at everyone confused. **

**"Yeah, I like her alot, she's great!" He exclaimed. **

**Sanji bent over. **

**"So you like this women a lot?"**

**Suddenly he was confused.  
"Mata...what are you guys saying?" He asked. **

**Sanji looked at him. **

**"Were asking if you love this women" He stated. **

**"What's love?" He asked. Everyone fell over. **

**"Of course" Usopp said. **

**"He doesn't even know what love is" Zoro stated dumbly. **

**"Neither do you" Usopp remarked back. **

**"I do so!" He yelled. Usopp gasped. **

**"So the great Roranoa Zoro...liked a girl?" He said staring him in the face. **

**Zoro remained quiet. **

**"You did!" Sanji exclaimed. **

**"I may have! But..." He watched them all looking at him. **

**"Nevermind!" He yelled angered. He stormed below deck. **

**Sanji only shrugged getting back to Luffy. **

**Meanwhile below deck. **

**"So, this is where you'll sleep" Nami said pointing to her bed. "We'll both fit" She said. **

**"You drew all these?" Rica said looking at all the maps that were laid out. **

**"Yeah, I wanna be able to map the entire world" She said. "These are only a few" She said pointing to the many books she had. **

**"So, I'm apart of the crew now?" She asked. Nami nodded. **

**"I guess, if Luffy said you are then you are" She said. Rica smiled. "I'm gonna go up their" She said racing upstairs. **

**Nami scoffed. **

**"Good"**

_**Stupid Luffy, why did you have to bring another girl on board. I guess that;s what they all think. Nami needs another girl on board or she cant survive. She cant survive with a ship full of guys. I can so! Luffy you screwed this one up. I was so close, and now...**_

**She sighed. **

**"I was so close" She whispered and went to look for a map to lead them on their way to Tokuya Island. **


	5. Lazy Day

**Chapter 5: Lazy Day**

**Japanese Translations!**

**Kaisuko:Pirate King**

**Arigato:Thank You**

**AN: I will get to the point where they get to the island, but I dont want them to start fighting and everything right now. They will eventually!**

Luffy had shown Rica around the entire ship. She laughed whenever he told her about a funny story that went along with that particular area. Which happened a lot.

"Yeah! and this is where me and Usopp started playing tag with Zoro" he said laughing and pointing to the main mast pole. She giggled.

"He didn't like that much" he said looking over at Zoro who was asleep.

"Does he always sleep?" She whispered.

Luffy nodded. "When he's not drinking or fighting, that's all he does" He said looking at the green-haired swordsman.

"He's your first-mate right?" She asked.

"yeah, he was the first one to join my crew, i'm glad he did, Zoro is the best fighter other then me on this ship!" he exclaimed.

"Hey now, where do I come in then?" Sanji said walking up to them with a plate in both hands.

"Food!" He yelled and grabbed both the plates and ran off.

"Hey! One of dose was for Rica-san" He said giving off his trademark smile.

Luffy stopped and ran backward and handed her the plate and then dashed off with his own to the lambs head.

"Ya gotta get used to him dat's all" He said sitting down against the mast post.

"I already have" She spoke.

"Ya like him dont you" He spoke automatically.

She looked at him.

"He's a great friend and leader! He was born to be the captain! And he will become Kaizuko!" She exclaimed standing up.

"You believe in him then?"

"Of course I do!"

He stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I'll be in the galley" He said pushing the door open and disapearing into the kitchen.

She watched him leave and shrugged.

_That is one weird chef. But his food is so good. Luffy had the right guts on this guy. _ She watched as Nami came on deck. She gave a friendly smile which the red haired navagator didnt seem to notice.

_And what is with this girl? She's got this loyal chef who would do anything for her and she just treats him like the fat he cuts off the meat! If he devoted himself to me I would be flattered. _

She took a bite from her sandwich that he prepared and chewed quietly while watching Nami.

Nami who just came from below deck could still hear the insane laughter from Usopp and Chopper. They were being so loud and reckless again, they never considered that maybe their fun got on other people's nerves.

_How can Zoro sleep through all that, I give him credit thought_

She could still them in her head.

"You know, if you want peace and quiet, the galley is always their" She said poiting to it.

"I dont need advice from the new girl thanks" She snapped giving off a glare. Rica swallowed her food hard.

"I didn;t mean anything Nami, I was just..."

"Like I said, I dont need to hear anything from you, just because Luffy favors you doesn't mean that I have to" She said turning on her heels and quickly walking to her room and slamming the door. Rica blinked.

"Did I...do something wrong?" She asked.

Luffy appeared beside her.

"Nami gets mad a lot, you have to get used to her. Your new here and she hasn;t gotten used to you. You should have seen her when Sanji first came, she hated him, she doesn't anymore though"

"Something's with her" She said

Luffy looked at her with confusion. "Their is?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what but, she hates me...and their has to be a reason why"

"Hmmm...maybe your right" He said.

"Maybe I should talk to her?" Rica asked.

"I will" he said. "She trusts me" He said standing up and walking downstairs.

"I'll talk to you later" He said waving.

"Bye Luffy-san" She said

He walked downstairs and knocked on her door.

"I dont want anything Sanji-kun!" She yelled.

"It's Luffy" He said. Their was quiet and then she opening the door a crack.

"Luffy...what do you want?" She asked eyeing him. "Is this another joke by Usopp?" She said looking around.

He shook his head.

"No, I wanted to ask you something" He said. She was taken aback. Never before had he asked to talk, why was he becoming so...less idiotic?

"What is it?" She said opening it all the way.

"You've been acting werid" He said.

"You actually noticed, even though she's on the ship?" She said angered.

He nodded. "Course, were still nakama...right?" He said growing saddened.

She smiled.

"Of course we are Luffy, dont mind me, I messed up on a map is all, we need to restock...I'll be up later to set our course" She said. He smiled.

"Hee" he said. "Yosh Nami! I'll be up on the deck!" he said.

"Alright" She said closing her door again.

Luffy ran back up on the deck and sat next to Rica once more.

"She's alright, she messed up on one of her maps is all" He said grinning.

"She sure does love them doesn;t she?"

"She is our navigator" Rica nodded.

Luffy sighed and leaned against the mast pole.

He saw Sanji's figure over top him.

"Oi Sanji!" He exclaimed.

"I can hear you fine" He spoke.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked him.

"Nothin at the moment, I wanted to see if you wanted somethin to eat..." He said.

"Course!" He yelled. Sanji pulled his head away

"I'm gonna need earplugs after this" Sanji muttered. He then looked over to Rica.

"And what does Rica-chan feel like eating!" He announced. She shrugged.

"Anything is fine I guess" She said. "but please...no carrots, I dont like them" She said sticking her tounge out.

He kneeled down and took her hand in his.

"Have no fear millady" He said rubbing her hand against his cheek. "I will not displease thee" He said grinning idiotically. Nami came on deck at this moment and felt an odd mix of anger and sadness come over her. She just marched down to the galley without aknowledging anyone's presence. Sanji looked up.

"Nami-san looks mad" He said, he let go of Rica's hand.

'i'll be back" He said running to the galley as well.

Luffy also felt something in him. What was it? Like...he hated Sanji being around her. That he was mad that Sanji was paying attention to her, but he didn;t get this way when it was Nami...what was this strange feeling?

"I'll be back" He said placing his hand on his hat.

"Gotta go find Chopper" He said walking away from her. She watched Sanji leave and then Luffy and then shrugged.

Sanji opened the galley door and saw Nami was working on another map.

"Nami-san...do you..."

"no" She replied.

He sighed. "Alright Nami-san" He said turning to his stove. He pulled out two pans. Going into the fridge he pulled out a large slab of meat and some onions. He also grabbed some potatoes. He peeled them and got rid of the skin of the onion. Chopping the onion and slicing the potatoes paper thin he placed them in the screaming hot pan. A large sizzle came from it as he pushed them around with his spatula.

Nami watched the way he would effortlessly and quickly get rid of the skin of a potato or chop and onion so quickly it wouldnt sting his eyes. The way he leaned on his right foot the most when standing still, and when it got tired he would shift to the other leg. She blushed and looked away from him, all this steam and smoke was getting to her head. The map she was working on was almost done. She looked at it proudly and made a few more marks on it. She held it up.

"it's done" She whispered.

"Dat's great Nami-san!" He exclaimed.

"Would you like something to celebrate it?" He asked her rubbing his hands with a cloth. She shook her head.

"No" She turned from him again.

He closed his eye and sighed and then turned around without thinking of what he was doing. He set his hand down on the skillet. Fire like pain shot through his hand. He pulled away quickly and the skillet fell to the ground. Nami turned around to see Sanji in pain.

"Sanji-kun" She rushed over to him and pulled him toward the sink. Placing his hand under the cold water. He sighed, but it still burned.

After a minute of the cold water, the burning feeling went down and he was sitting at the table.

"Damn, my hand is no good now" He said his head down. Nami returned with a pack of ice.

She handed it to him

"Arigato Nami-san" He said as she placed it on his hand. He winced. He couldn't even retract his fingers to hold it. it fell out of his hand and on to the floor.

"I can't move em" he said.

She picked it up and placed it on his hand. With the palm of her left hand she held it down and her right hand went underneath his left hand. She stared at his hand, because she was blushing. He only smiled.

"Thank you Nami-san" He said looking away.

"I feel so stupid, you shouldnt be helping me, but working on your maps" He whispered.

"I'm done them" She said quickly.

he looked up at her, but her head was hanging down. She picked it up and looked at him.

"Your not stupid Sanji-kun, and it was my fault, if I have not of..."

He cut her off.

"Dont you dare say it was your fault" He said raising his voice. "It was mine for not watching where I was putting my hand" he said looking at his reddened hand.

"Sanji-kun" She whispered.

"I can still cook Nami-san, it'll be slower and more painful, but I can still cook" He said

"Do you wanna sit down for a bit?" She asked him. He got up.

"I gotta clean up" he said reaching down and picking up the pan acidently grabbing it with his burnt hand he quickly retracted it and grabbed it with his other hand and hissed in pain.

"Sanji-kun" She said rushing over and falling to her knees. She placed an arm around his back to suport herself as she took his injured hand into her's. He looked at her with his hidden eye through his hair.

"Nami-san, what are you?..." She placed the bandaged hand to her lips and kissed his palm.

A shiver went though him as her cool lips touch his burning flesh.

She looked at him with a smiling face.

"it'll get better" She said standing up and she leaned against the wall. He stood up and his eye ran over her, looking at her up and down.

_She's the most beautiful creature on this entire planet. But why is she helping me? She normally just throws me into the dirt or says..."get over it" whats with her. _He said his eyes lingered on her upper body, mainly her chest.

She smiled.

"I'll be back" She said walking out of the galley.

She smiled as she left the cook behind.

_Their, maybe I can finally get him to stop flirting. _She thought_ Hopefully my plan will work_

Alright then that's the end of the chapter, can everyone guess whats goin on with Nami? Read to find out!


	6. Fight

**Chapter 6: Fight**

**Japanese Translations**

**ShineDie**

Their sailing continued toward the island. Everyone was shaking with excitement. Luffy wanted to go because their were new adventures to be had and he needed to help Rica. Nami wanted to chart out the island. Sanji, seeing as it was a new island couldn't wait to see their cuisine style. Chopper and Usopp...they didn't really wanna go, they just went cause they had too. Zoro had a need to buy himself a new katana, one of his had snapped in a previous fight.

"Were nearing the island" Nami said briskly, looking at the log pose on her wrist and the map in her hands. She frequently looked at the pose to make sure they were going in the right direction.

"Someone take the helm a little to the port side" She said calmly. They didn't have to rush, their was no emergency.

Usopp and Chopper worked together and pulled the heavy wooden helm backwards.

"That's good!" She yelled. They fell over panting heavily.

"Oi! Sanji! Get me a glass of water" Usopp half yelled.

"me to! Me to!" Chopper added in.

Sanji grumbled. He was having a hard time with his hand being burnt. He wasn't able to move it like he used to and it was getting the way of everything. Cooking, fighting, and even sleeping. It was so hard for him to sleep with his hand against the rope hammock.

He fumbled with getting the glasses but managed to bring them over to the lazy crewmates.

They drank them down at once.

"Thanks Sanji!" Usopp said getting up right away. "I really needed that!"

Chopper followed his example and got up hopping away happily.

Sanji picked up the glasses which were thrown carelessly on the floor. His hand brushed the wooden he seized it back into his other hand and kneeled down. Normally pain wouldn't matter to him, so why was it now? He's broken his spinal cord and kept going, so why was this useless burnt hand giving him trouble. It wasn't anymore.

He picked them up easy forgetting about the pain.

Luffy was up on deck on his normal spot on the lambs head. He was grinning happily, because Rica was happy. She was sitting on his lap, his hands held her around her waist securly making sure she didn't fall into the water below it's head.

He smiled and stretched his arms out straight up holding her in midair. She looked around in excitement when all of a sudden she started to fall. She closed her eyes and screamed as she fell closer and closer back down to the ship, but before she could hit anything, his hands were back around her waist and she was close against his chest.

"I wouldn't let you fall" He said grinning.

"Thank you Luffy" She whispered leaning against his chest. He smiled and looked down at her.

That strange feeling was coming back again. He was so happy that she was happy, and that he would do anything for this girl. He'd never really felt this way toward's Nami, and Nami was a girl, so why was Rica any different?

Just then Chopper came above the deck. Luffy looked over to him and then looked down at Rica who was sleeping. He looked around and gently set her down against the mast pole and then ran over to the little doctor.

"Chopper!" He exclaimed. Chopper looked up to his captain.

"Hi Luffy!" He said waving.

"Chopper, I think I need your help, I think their something wrong with me" He said confused. Chopper nodded.

"Alright then, come on down below deck" He said walking down and into his medical room.

"Sooo what seems to be the problem Luffy" He said setting on a chair. He had a clipboard in his hand and he was staring at the captain.

"Well, earlier today, and yesterday when I was with Rica, I felt...really weird inside...but around Nami I feel perfectly fine. I actually feel kinda angry around her. And yesterday when Sanji was flirting with Rica, it made me really mad, and I suddenly wanted to punch him. I've never ever wanted to punch one of my friends"

Chopper nodded and looked at him in disbelief.

"So do you think you know what's wrong with me?" He asked looking at the doctor.

Chopper nodded.

"Truthfully Luffy, their's nothing wrong with you at all" He said looking at him. "The thing is, I think that..."

"The captains in love" Zoro said coming down the steps. He leaned against the door of the medical room. "Who would have thought that Luffy would have fallen in love" He grunted.

"What is love?" Luffy whined. "How do I know if it's bad!" He exclaimed waving his arms around.

"Love isn't bad Luffy" Chopper said. "It's suppose to make you really good inside, like you always wanna be with that person, that you would do anything to protect them" Zoro nodded.

"The doc has it right" He said staring at the wall.

"Why would you care!" Chopper yelled.

Zoro quickly looked away.

"I told you guys...I've...loved someone before, I just, it's been so long and now that she's...what do you guys care" He said. "I'm going up on deck" He said making his way around.

"What's her name?" Luffy asked. Zoro sighed.

"...was Luffy, her name was Kuina" He said looking at the floor. Chopper took off his large pibk hat.

"I'm very sorry Zoro" He said.

Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"So what's her name now?"

Chopper whipped around.

"She doesn't have a name...!"

"She's dead" Zoro stated looking away from them, his eyes distance. "She's been dead for a long time"

"Do you miss her?" Luffy asked.

"More then anything" He whispered.

"So that's love then?" He stated. "Loving someone is all you can think about, and when their gone, you cant feel anything else" He said. Zoro and Chopper nodded.

"So maybe...I..I do love Rica" He said looking at the both of them. Chopper grinned and Zoro managed to give him a weak smile. He left the room and headed towards the hammocks. Chopper also left the room and headed onto the deck where their was more air and to where Usopp was.

"So Chopper, what's wrong with Luffy?" Usopp asked. Sanji walked out of the galley.

"It seems that Luffy loves Rica, thanks to my help and a little by Zoro, he's realized it"

"Morimo!" He chuckled. "Morimo can't love, he's a heartless bastard" He said looking up to see Zoro staring at him angrily.

"What did you say" He growled.

"I said that you couldn't loveHow could you love?" He scoffed. "You're a fighter, not a lover Morimo" He said turning his back. Zoro growled and put his bandana on. He grabbed on of his swords and came at full speed toward Sanji. The cook heard his heavy footsteps and whipped around just when Zoro had reached him. He unsheathed hissword and slashed. Sanji jumped back against the wall, the tip of the sword only scraped his cheek, leaving a thin line of blood. Zoro grabbed the sword by the handle and threw it into the wood of the wall. Sanji dodged easily and swung around throwing a kick to his side.

He went flying back and his back hit the floor skidding along it. Usopp and Chopper too afraid to move just watched in horror as their nakama engaged in a fight. A real fight. Zoro had a look of death on his face. He wasn't playing this time and their was no way he was gonna go easy on him this time.

"Come on shit-swordsman!" Sanji taunted. Zoro growled and took out all three swords.

"Shine" He growled and he ran forward. Sanji watched him carefully, as the sharp katana's neared him he jumped over him and landed on the swordsman's back, sending him into the ground. Zoro growled. Sanji's weight was pressing him against his swords which he was laying on. Blood flowed from under him and in streams toward Usopp and Chopper and down the cracks of the wooden floor.

"Come on Morimo" He said getting off him and stepping away. Zoro got up and placed his swords in their positions. Sanji only stood their with a slight smile across his face. Zoro enraged threw himself forward to attack. He muttered a few words for Sanji to hear.

"Ahh Zoro, I know your moves all too well" He said getting ready to dodge the incoming Dragon Twister. But Zoro had a trick up his sleeve and when he neared the cook, Sanji went to doge the incoming Dragon Twister but he left himself wide open.

"Onigiri!" He grunted.

"What!" He yelled and the swords struck him. The two in his hands slashed him across the stomach and chest and the on in his mouth made a deep gash in his left shoulder. He flew against the wooden wall clutching his shoulder. Blood flowed freely down his back and his front dripping off onto the wood staining it. Some of the blood flowed through the cracks of the wood to the room below.

Nami was working on a map when she felt something warm on her forehead. She pulled her hand up and let her finger's touch it, it was now streaming down her face leaving a red streak. She pulled her fingers to eye level.

"Blood" She whispered pressing it between her fingers. "This is blood" She looked up and saw the blood dripping from above.

"What the!" She yelled, she leapt out of her chair which caused it to fall over and raced up the steps. She looked onto the ship where she saw Zoro in attack position with his swords dripping with blood. Sanji was against the wall, with blood flowing from his cheek, his shoulder and his chest.

"Zoro! Sanji-kun!" She yelled jumping in the middle. She noticed the look in Zoro's eyes.

"Zoro! What's the matter with you" She yelled.

"Get out of my way" He grunted.

"What!"

"Move!" He yelled and came racing forward again. His swords were ready to hit the chef with all of his power. Sanji watched as the swordsman neared Nami.

"Nami-san!" He yelled. Not caring about his wounds he ran for it and slid in front of her, taking Zoro's slashes. He closed his eye as the metal dug into his skin.

"Sanji-kun!" She screamed. Luffy came above deck and saw the two.

"Stop it Zoro!" He yelled. Zoro turned around to look at the captain. Rica was close behind him looking frightened. He sheathed his katana's and walked towards Luffy and Rica. Rica clutched onto Luffy's shoulders and hid her head from his sight. Usopp and Chopper ran to the side of the boat and clutched onto it, turning their knuckles white. Nami had an expression of worry, anger and fear.

He looked at them all and realized that maybe he had gone too far this time. He walked down the steps slowly. It was all over because he couldn't love. What a dumb reason to get into a fight. Maybe that crap-cook was right. Maybe he couldn't love. This would take time to think about.

"Sanji-kun" Nami whispered. He was barely hanging on to consciousness. Everything around him was blurry.

"N..Nami-san" He spoke reaching out. She placed his hand on the ground.

"Sanji-kun, please stay still" She whispered. "You've lost a lot of blood" He only stared.

"Chopper!" She yelled. The little reindeer immediately got to work on his wounds. Stripping the cook from his jacket and normal blue shirt which was now a dark purple. She couldn't look at him, the wounds were so deep, and covered in thick red. He winced every time the little doctor would place alcohol on the wounds. He closed his eyes.

"These could leave permanent scars" Chopper spoke.

"Are they that bad!" Usopp said examining them. "I've gotten wounds far worse then those little scratches. Chopper handed Nami a band-aid. She looked at him strangely.

"Could you put that on his cheek" He asked. "It's nothing serious, just a small cut" He said wrapping a bandage around his shoulder. She nodded. She carefully pulled off the sticky covering and gently placed the band-aid over the cut. His eyes were closed, but he felt something soft touch his skin briefly.

"Chopper, take care of Sanji-kun, I'm gonna go talk to Zoro" She said marching below deck. She stared into the boy's bunks and saw him laying their staring at the ceiling.

"Zoro" She whispered. He stayed silent. She entered the room cautiously. Looking around. Their were five bunks. One near the ground, for Chopper. Then their were two bunk bed like ones. Their was a high table in the middle of them. At the top their was a box of cigarettes and a small windmill toy. On the small table below their was Zoro's bandana and Usopp's pouch.

"Zoro" She said walking over to him. He was laying on his bunk. His eyes distant.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly. She came over and sat on the side of the bed.

"What happened Zoro. You've never actually tried to kill him. Why now?" She asked.

"That stupid eko-bastard...he said..." He sighed. "He said I couldn't love, and I'm starting to believe him for once" He said turning his head to look at her.

"Everyone loves Zoro" She said placing a hand on his arm. "Some show it differently, but everyone loves, and that includes you" She reassured him.

"But, she's dead" He said. "How can I love someone that's already been dead for...nine, ten years?"

"She may be dead body wise, but her spirit isn't dead" She said looking at his special katana. "You pay the most attention to that one" She said "Why?"

"That's her's" He said. "Her katana, I asked her father if I could have it. He told me that part of Kuina was in that sword. Her spirit, her soul and dreams are in that sword. Its my most precious item" He whispered, picking the blade up. "I'm fighting for both of our dreams with this sword"

She sighed. "See Zoro, you can love. Maybe though, their's someone else? Maybe someone who is alive" He grunted.

"She was my only love"

She stood up. "You will find someone Zoro, maybe not right away, but their will be someone for you" She said and she walked up the steps. Her words sunk into him. The women could be a real bitch sometimes, but when she wasn't and when she was being kind, she was also very wise. Like Luffy.

Nami returned to the deck to see that Chopper had Sanji slung over his back.

"I'm gonna need help" He said looking at her his eyes filled with worry.

"What's wrong! Is he alright!" She said. Chopper looked at her straight in the eye.

"He's dying" He spoke.


	7. Pressure

**Chapter 7: Pressure**

**"D..Dying" She stuttered. **

**Chopper nodded gravely after treating him. **

**"He's lost way too much blood one of the slashes must have hit something important. He has some internal bleeding, and he's recovering from shock, he's not breathing too well either"**

**"Chopper! Your a doctor so make him better!" She yelled. **

**"I can't do everything!" He yelled back at her. "He's in severe condition!" He shouted to the girl. He stopped and looked at her. She was hypervenilating and her eyes were glazed over with fear and sadness. It really hurt her to see him like this. He was dying infront of her, and he couldnt do anything about it. If Sanji had the will to live, that would carry him on, but he's done all he could. **

**She sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm just worried, we've all seen everyone on this ship get hurt, but none of them have ever came close to dying" She whispered. The reindeer remained silent, he washed a cloth he used to wipe away the blood from Sanji's wounds. She watched as the little doctor made his way out of the room being careful to close the door on the way out. **

**She looked him over again. Sanji was laid out on her bed, lying absoutly still. His skin was a sickly pale color. His lips normally a faded pink were now purplish blue. She leant down and placed her head softly on his bare chest now covered in stitches. His heartbeat was weak and very quiet, and his breaths were short and shallow. **

**"Sanji-kun" She whispered her eyes tearing up. "Sanji-kun please dont give up, please dont give into anything. We need you here, life on the Going Merry, it would be pointless without you" She said trying to give a smile. her attempts were defeated and all she could do was frown and cry even more. "I know I never told you this Sanji-kun, but...your my favorite on this hell of a ship" She said looking at his closed eyes, hoping that they would maybe open. **

**"Your the only one on this ship that knows something about me. You take care of me personally, and even though it seems like it sometimes, I dont hate you Sanji-kun, I know I'm harsh on you and telling you to get the hell out of my life or away from me, but..." She trailed off. She couldnt finish the sentence, it was too hard to say that one word. **

**"Your the only one who treats me like a lady, because your the only real gentlemen on this ship. You may be a constant flirt, but that doesn't mean you can't be a gentlemen" She whispered. She leaned up and let her lips barely touch the skin of his forehead. "While you asleep, I want you to dream of us, about how upset we all will be if your not here with us" She stood up and turned around to face the door. "I'll be back tomarrow Sanji-kun, to check on you" Was the last thing she said before she walked out the door. **

**Luffy and Rica watched as the navagator walked away from the stairs her hands covering her eyes as she walked forward and away from downstairs. She couldnt sleep in her room, Sanji was their and she'd never get to sleep knowing that he was laying their, possibly dead. She'd already decided that she was going to sleep somewhere else...but where?**

**She suddenly felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She turned around slowly. "Rica?" She asked. Rica nodded. "Nami I was wondering? Where are we gonna sleep tonight?" Nami shrugged. "I don't know" She whispered. Rica frowned. "Your really upset aren't you?" Nami nodded. "I understand, I've lost many people that I love" She stared at Rica. "I don't love him" She retaliated. "I never said that" She said. Nami scoffed. This girl got on her nerves even when she wasn't around Sanji. **

**"I'm actually gonna sleep in the crow's nest tonight" Rica said pointing up to it. Their was a blanket hanging over the side. Luffy's shining face was staring at her. Nami raised an eyebrow and Rica chuckled. "Me and Luffy are" She said smiling. She headed up to the top quivkly before Nami could get another word in. She meerly shrugged and walked back downstairs making sure she didnt look at her room. She looked into the boy's room to see that Sanji's bunk was unoccupied. **

**She moved across the floor, the cold wood against her bare foot and she looked up at the bunk. Carefully she climbed the rope ladder being careful not to wake the sleeping marksmen or the little doctor. She fell into in, gasping. It swung back and forth until she was able to steady it. She laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. **

**"So this is where he sleeps every night" She whispered. She took noticed that the bunk and the air around it had the strong smell of smoke. On the table their was a box of cigarettes and a metal lighter. She picked it up, running her fingers over the cool metal tracing the hearts engraved in it. She set it back down and noticed that their was also a small tangerine on the table as well. She picked it up and inhaled it's sweet tangy scent. "Why does he have this?" She asked herself playing with the small fruit before setting it back on the table. **

**She turned on her stomach and placed her face aganst the rope. It had a strong smell, smoke and some sort of colone. It was Sanji's scent. It was driving her crazy, all she could smell was him, it was like he was here at this moment laying her. She glanced over to notice that her dream, was only a dream, he wouldnt be here. She took an inhale of the intoxicating scent and laid her head on his pillow picking up the faint smell of his shampoo. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting memories and the scent of him convince her that he was right their with her. **

**The next early came slowly for Nami. When she finally awoke, it was much later then her normal awakening time. She breathed in deeply, and their was that scent again, she couldnt get enough of him, his scent. She yawned and climbed down the rope noticing that Usopp, Chopper and Zoro had already left the room. She looked to Zoro's bed. She felt bad for him, Sanji did bring it on himself, he should have known not to play aroud with Zoro, but Zoro shouldnt have taken it that way. He never cared before, what was his reason now? **

**"I'll go find him and ask him" She said walking out of their room and down the hall. She passed her room and started speeding away when she noticed something inside. A blotch of green was in the room. **

**"it couldnt be" She said. She opened the door quickly and took a small breathless gasp. Zoro was their kneeling at the side of Sanji. His chin rested on the bed and his eyes were closed, like he was praying. but he said that he didn't believe in god when they were on Skypie island didn't he? She walked forward. **

**"Zoro" She said quietly. He whipped around and glared at her. **

**"What the hell are you doing here?" He growled. **

**"It's my room!" She retaliated. He only grumbled. **

**"Why are you here?" She asked him kneeling down beside him. **

**"I came in her to apologize" He said looking away. **

**"Zoro? Apologize?" **

**"It's not funny!" He said turning red. "I just...I lost control yesterday, I know I act like I hate the guy and maybe I do, but I never meant to hurt any of out nakama, and that means him" He said regretfully. **

**"Why did you do it Zoro? Why did you loose control?" She asked him. **

**"Because Nami...yesterday was the 10th year anniversary of Kuina's death" He said with a long sigh. "She was the most inportant person to me, and...I guess when he said that...that I couldnt love...everything broke out...and I attacked" He said. She placed a hand on his muscular shoulder. **

**"I understand Zoro" She said trying to comfort the swordsman. He wasn't usually this open. Yesterday must have really effected him. He stood up. "I'll leave you alone with him for a bit" He said walking away. "Arigato Zoro" She said whispered. With his back turned to her he smiled a bit and then closed the door. **

**She turned her attention to him. "Sanji-kun, it's me again" She said sitting on the side of the bed. "I wanted to come in and make sure that you were doing alright" She looked at his lifeless face. "Zoro's even worried about you Sanji-kun, you have to get better for all of our sakes" She whispered. She layed her head against his arm softly. "I need to know that your gonna make it through this, that your gonna be able to get up and walk around"**

**She sighed when he was unresponsive. "It's not fair" She whined. "You were suppose to take that last attack, I was! But you had to be you and take it for me, and look where it's landed you. Their is no good risking for other people's lives" She yelled slightly. "If I took that then you wouldnt be lying here, you would be alright" She looked at his pale face and fought back the tears welling up. She brushed away the hair infront of his always uncovered eye making sure not to disturb the other side. She looked away. **

_**He could hear everything that was going on, ever so slightly, he heard her voice speaking to him, yelling at him, crying for him. "Nami-san, I'm alive please dont give up on me" He tried to call out. But he knew that she couldnt hear him. He then felt the tingle of where she kissed him. "Nami-san, was that a kiss? And I was asleep to miss it! Damn it!" He cursed and he tried to move his unused lifeless fingers. But they wouldnt move. "Come on" He said to himself. He tried and and tried and finally he moved his fingers ever so slighly. **_

**She was about to walk away when she saw a slight movement of his fingers. They were slowly moving back and forth, soon his whole hand had filled with motion. "Sanji-kun!" She chirped happily. It was a struggled but he forced his eyes open slowly. Everything was fuzzy and dull, but he could see. She smiled happily as his black eyes fell on her. **

**"N..Na..mi-..sa..n" He groaned. **

**"Don't speak" She whispered. She hurried over to her desk ad grabbed a glass of water. She placed it against his lips and tilted it slightly. He drank the water, his dry throat was spept with relief as the cold water ran down his throat. He drank it all quickly. **

**"Nami-san, are you alright?" He asked her.**

**"Your the one that's in critical condition! and your asking me if I'm alright!" She yelled. He frowned. "I'm sorry Nami-san" He said turning away. She fought the urge to cry. "No Sanji-kun, I'm sorry, you've been asleep and...I was so worried that...that your were going to make it"**

**"I wouldnt give up Nami-san, not now and not ever, not knowing that you would be here on this earth alone and unprotected" He whispered. Damn him, it was so hard not to cry right here and now. **

**"And I felt your kiss, it sent this feeling throughout my body, that you were their, but you were sad. I had to wake up to comfort you Nami-san" **

**That was the last straw. He came up and waltzed past her defences so easily. He had gotten her to cry, her tears unable to stay behind her eyelids brimmed out over and streaked down her face. **

**"Nami-san, dont cry, I'm alive" He said pulling his hand up he placed his hand against her cheek. She sobbed hysterically. "Nami-san, you dont need to cry" he whispered. "I'm here" He comoforted. She leaned agianst his shoulder now, his shirt becoming stained with her tears. "It makes me sad to see you cry Nami-san" She looked into his eyes which shone brightly at her. "Sanji-kun" She whispered before hugging him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her thin waist. "I'm not going to leave you" He whispered into her ears. **

**And that's how Chopper found them. Sanji soothing her with words while she cried. He smiled when he saw the two of them. Nami was removed from the room, so he could treat Sanji. He finished up quickly and headed upstairs. Luffy was looking over the edge of the lambs head. Usopp adjusted his goggles. **

**"Land ho!" he yelled. Nami ran updeck and looked out in the direction. **

**"Thats it!" Rica yelled. Nami nodded. "Full steer ahead!" She yelled as the Going Merry neared the island. **


	8. Tokuya Island

**Tokuya Island**

**"That's it!" Rica yelled out happily. "That's Tokuya Island! My home!" **

**Luffy nodded. **

**"Take us their!" he yelled to his crew. **

**"Chopper take care of the helm!" Nami yelled. "Usopp dropp the other masts!" Both of them scattered to their assigned places. **

**Nami watched as the ship came closer and closer to the island. **

**"Hard to starboard!" She yelled down to chopper. **

**"Hai!" He squeaked and pulled on it turning the ship slowly to the right. She got them into a nice slow current that would dock them in a small cave like opening. She nodded having being satisfied with her work and retreated downstairs to make sure that Sanji was alright. She opened her door and saw him up on his feet leaning against her wall staring out the small window. **

**"Sanji-kun!" She yelled. "What are you doing!"**

**He turned to her immediatly.**

**"Looking outside" He stated. "You were all yelling and running around, I wanted to know what was going on up their is all"**

**"Your not suppose to be up and walking around Sanji-kun! Your still recovering"**

**"I don't take very long to recover Nami-san, I'm absoutly fine, I have enough strenght right now to go out and kick that shit-swordsman ass!" He said rasing his voice. **

**"You will do no such thing" She said walking to him. She pointed to her bed. **

**"get back in bed, you not suppose to be up and about, you need a lot of recovery time, your injuries almost killed you, had it not been for Chopper's excellent care" She stated. **

**"Well his excellent care worked, because I'm ready to go up and cook some more, maybe yelled at that demonic swordsman about almost killing me!"**

**"Nami!" Luffy called. **

**"One second!" She yelled back to him. She looked at Sanji who was looking out of the window again. **

**"Coming" She said to herself heading back up the stairs without saying another word to him. **

**"Yes Luffy?" She asked. **

**"Were docked" He stated. **

**She looked around seeing that Zoro, Chopper and Usopp had done an excllent job docking the ship in the small cave like entrance. **

**"Well then we can get off the ship, and get you home" She said smiling. **

**"And help my island" She said. Luffy nodded. **

**Chopper came up from the hull. **

**"Somone will need to stay with Sanji" The reindeer said. **

**"I'm gonna stay" Usopp stated. they all looked at him. **

**"This is one adventure that I really don't wanna get involved in guys" He said. They all nodded. **

**"Yosh!" Luffy yelled. "Lets get out their and kick some ass!" **

**They got off the ship one by one until Luffy, Rica, Nami, Zoro, and Chopper were all on the island's shore. They waved back to Usopp who was sitting in the crow's nest of the ship waving back at them. **

**Luffy smiled and then turned around and headed up a steep hill. **

**"The town should be right over the other side" Rica said. **

**"Lets go!" he yelled running faster. Rica ran along side of him keeping up with his quick speed. **

**"I'll race ya up their" She taunted. **

**"Alright then" He said back and they ran up the hill as fast as they could go. In a cloud of dust they arrived at the top. **

**"I won!" Luffy yelled happily and did a small little dance. Rica danced along with him until she looked over the hill. She stopped quickly. Luffy bumped into her and stopped and looked at her. **

**"Why did you stop?" He asked and he looked out over too. He then saw her reason for stopping. The city was destroyed. All the buildings were torn apart and broken down into tiny little pebbles. The ground was no longer a soft tan color but a deep everlasting crimson red from all the bloodshed. He stared in shock as the other's came and stopped as well. **

**"This is horrible" Nami managed to say. Zoro already made his way down the hill and into the destroyed city. **

**"This is more then horrible" He said looking around. Bodies were spread around the town in every direction. The bodies of men, women, children, even babies covered the ground. It smelled of gunpowerder and blood. Everyone was covered in blood from head to toe. Not one person was alive. **

**Rica appeared next to the swordsman and gasped. **

**"W..What happened?" She asked spinning around looking at everything. **

**"Looks like a mass town-wide slaughter" He said kicking aside a barrel. A body came from within it and also a great deal of blood spilled out and splashed his pants. He knelt down. **

**"This blood is fresh" He said. "Which means this happened very recently" He said standing back up. **

**Luffy came beside her and she quickly darted behind him and cried into his shoulder. **

**"I'm gonna kill whoever did this" he said looking around. **

**"All these people, killed, and for what reason I wonder?" Nami said and then sighed. "I've never seen so many bodies, or this much blood" **

_**And I thought that all the blood that Sanji-kun bled was a lot of blood. This is like 10 Sanji's worth of blood. I'm so glad nothing like this happened to Sanji-kun, I could never live with myself if this is what happened to him. **_

**She noticed that Luffy had already moved along the path and made his way down the roads of the old bloody town. **

**"Where are you going!" She yelled to him. He turned around. **

**"To kill whoever did this" He said sternly. **

**"Your gonna need help" She called back. He only nodded. **

**"I've got Zoro and Chopper" He said looking to them. They both nodded in unison and followed their captain up the hill. Rica was at his side still leaning against the rubberman for support. The death of all the people got to her and she was barely able to stand on her own. **

**"Were gonna kill them all aren't we Luffy?" Zoro said. Luffy nodded. **

**"If they all did this, then yes, I don't care who it was, they need to die for something so horrible" He growled. **

**Nami took a look back before she saw the Going-Merry disapear out of sight. **

_**Well then, that's it. he's made up his mind and their's no stopping him now. Were not turning back anymore. **_


	9. Kinbarii

**Chapter 9: Kinbarii**

Luffy, Zoro and Chopper made their way up the hill. When suddenly Zoro stopped. Chopper banged into the back of his legs.

"What was that for!" He yelled. Growling looking up at the back of Zoro's neck. He turned around without answering. Luffy also turned around.

"What is it Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"We can't leave them their" He said watching the two girls. They were talking at the bottom of the hill. It looked like Nami was trying to comfort the girl who was crying.

"Your right" Chopper said. "If whoever did this came back, they might get Rica and Nami too" Chopper said.

"RICA! NAMI!" Luffy yelled. Nami faced them..

"WHAT!" She yelled back.

Luffy shot his hands out far enough and grabbed each of the girls and brought them over to him quickly. Unfortunatly gravity acted upon Luffy's move and his arms snapped back making both the girl's slam into him sending him into the ground.

"We want you two to come" His muffled voice said.

" What our dimwit captain is trying to say is...It'll be dangerous if your left alone" Zoro said.

"We could have went back to the ship" Nami said pointing toward the ocean. Zoro shook his head.

"They could hurt you both their" He said "Usopp isn't the bravest and might not be able to protect you, and forget about Eko-Cook, he's done and out for the count" He said.

Namii wanted to protest, but their was nothing she could argue with. Usopp would only fight if he absoutly had to, and Sanji wasn't in any condition to fight either.

Luffy nodded. "Your coming with us" He said firmly. "Lets go so I can kill whoever did this" He turned around in the direction they were previously going and started walking. Rica didn't fight back and walked along side him. Chopper marched after them and Zoro and Nami walked in the back.

Nami continually glanced backwards, looking at the ocean, to where they docked the Going Merry.

"Stop doin that!" Zoro yelled. She flashed him an angry glance.

"Doing what!" She yelled back.

"Stop looking back like that! It's annoying, that ship, and that damn cook are gonna be their when we get back!" He yelled. She fell silent and turned her gaze away from the swordsman.

_Great, does he know! ..I wouldn't be surprised if he did know. He's pretty smart sometimes_

"You don't need to worry about him" Zoro said sighing looking away from her. "He'll be fine, he always is"

She smiled. "I know, I'm still worried about him though"

"Your going to need to tell him when we get back from this" He said looking at her again.

_Yep, he knows_  
She stopped.

"T.tel him what?"

"You know what Nami" He said and then he walked faster telling her he was out of the conversation. She was left alone in the back of the group to think to herself. If Sanji was here, then he would be in the back with her, making sure that noone would hurt her. She looked to her side and saw noone there.

"Sanji-kun" She whispered looking away from the empty space beside her and catching back up to the rest of the group.

------------

In a castle not too far away from the current location of Luffy's party on a gigantic throne on the far side of a large room sat Kinbarii. Her long black hair glowed with the light from above shining down on it. Her brown eyes full of hate scanned the room and watched everything that was going on through a large golden telescope infront of her throne. She watched as the 'pirate king' and his nakama, a navagator, swordsman and a reindeer traveled up the hill. But she was more interested in the rubberboy and his female companion Rica. Pretty soon they would come to the castle after coming to the top of the hill.

"Rica" She said watching the girl talk with Luffy. "you've decided to come back, and this time you've brought a team. It will not make any difference young lady, you will all perish. And I need not worry about the two men on the ship, they will be easy prey for my servents" She said

"Pirhu" She called. A large man about 6 foot came and kneeled before her. He was bald and wore large baggy blue pants with an open blue shirt. He was extremely muscular with eyes that were sharp to pick up any movement.

"Yes, madam Kinbarii" He said obidently.

"I would like you and Hiyau to go out and...greet our visitor's please" She said with a sinister tone.

"yes of course" He said standing up.

"Oh and Pirhu...send Finji out to the boat to attack whoever is left their" She said.

"Of course madam, whatever you say" He said and he exited the room going to get the other two ready to follow whatever Kinbarii asked of them.

"Excellent, everything is going so well, and soon...they will all be like everyone else that has been here and dared to try and stop me"

------------------

Usopp was sitting on the deck of the Going Merry quietly working on his newest inventions. No doubt, Luffy would again get them into some kind of life threating trouble and he would have to fight. Although fighting was something he didn't like to do, he did fight his hardest when it was absoutly necessary of him.

"Well, this looks pretty good" He said holding the orb in front of him.

"Yosh, I'll go check up on Sanji now" He said putting the orb down next to his tools. He walked down the stairs and into Nami's room. Under normal circumstances, he would never be allowed in her room, but this was one of those times. Sanji had been badly injured and since he volunteered to stay with his ship, he had to protect and look after the wounded chef until the rest of the crew returned.

"Oi, Sanji" he said walking in.

Sanji laid their staring up at the ceiling.

"What" He answered,

"I was told to make sure you were alright, just checking up on you" he said. walking in and closing the door behind him.

Sanji scoffed. "I don't need to be looked after"

"Would you like anything to eat? or drink?" he asked.

"I'll get it myself if I want anything" He said.

Usopp shook his head. "Fine" he walked out of the room and closed the door rather noisily.

He sat down and shrugged.

_What in the world is wrong with that guy? Sometimes he makes me so...angry and confused at the same time. He almost get's killed by his own friend and the next day he's up and about walking around like no tomarrow. When you try to get him something, he refuses it. I bet by tomarrow he'll be smoking again, and even though Chopper will tell him not to, because it's a hazard to his health, he'll go ahead and do it all anyways._

He sighed deeply and looked at his tool and picked on of them up

"Oh well..." and he went back to working.

------------

Luffy and the gang...but mostly Luffy decided to take a break after walking for a while.

"Hungry...food...meat!" Luffy complained lying on his back looking into the sky hoping it would decide to rain meat.

"Luffy, couldn't we have waited just a little while longer, just until we got to the top of that hill over their" She said pointing to it.

Luffy nodded. "No" He said. "I wanted to stop now, and I'm the captian, so what I say's go's... and I'm really hungry Nami! Can't we go back to the ship and get Sanji to make us something to eat!" He complained

"Luffy you already know that Sanji can't cook, he's till very injured" Nami argued back.

"Can't he get up for maybe 10 minutes" Luffy begged. Nami sighed.

"Chopper will tell you when we get back, for now we have to get to the top of the hill.

"Awwwww...but I'm tired" Luffy complain and he looked to the swordsman.

"Oi Zoro!" He said smiling. Zoro turned around.

"What?" He said.

"Carry me Zoro, I'm tired"

" I will not carry you" He yelled. Rica just sat their and watched the two fight along side Nami.

Nami feeling enraged. Took her fists and wacked them over the back of the head.

"I'm moving to the top of the hill, then we can relax" She said standing up and started to walk up the hill.

Luffy groaned and Zoro both groaned.  
"Fine" he said picking himself up and dragging himself up the hill. Zoro rubbed his now brusied head.

"I'm gonna kill that demon women" he muttered to hisself. Chopper walked along beside Rica who was infront of Luffy watching Nami move up the hill. Nami reached the top of the steep hill first.

"Luffy" She said looking over the hill

"I'm coming!" he yelled.

"No their's something up here"

Luffy's face gained a smile

"Cool!" he yelled and ran up the rest of the way. When he got to the top he saw the castle just over the other side of a giant valley. His smile disapeared and the rest of the crew caught up to him. They watched him as his eyes focused on the building and raged filled both of them. He cracked his knuckles and glared at the castle walls.

"I'm gonna kill whoever is in that castle, I'm gonna kill them for what they did" He said with a sinister tone


	10. First Encounters

**Chapter 10: First Encounters**

LC here, their are a few japanese attacks in this chapter. I'll list them, their english translations and a brief summary of what they do.

Gomu Gomu no Pistol-Gum Gum Pistol-Luffy fires out his arm and punches somebodt

Gomu Gomu no Muchi-Gum Gum Whip-Luffy pulls back his leg and kicks it forward using it like a whip

Gomu Gomu no Gatoringu-Gum Gum Gattling Gun-A barrage of straight punches

Sanzen Sekai-Third Millenium World- With the sword in his mouth, he flips his other two swords in front of him like a windmill then rushes to his opponent cutting through them. Finishes with his left hand in front and right behing him

Tou Rou Nagashi-Bleeding the Wolf-Zoro steps back on one foot and places two of his swords in a defensive position, then by rocking forward he digs the third sword into the opponets stomach.

Gomu Gomu no Fuusen-Gum Gum Ballon- Luffy sucks in air and expands his chest like giant balloon.

Oni Giri-Demon Cleave- Zoro crosses his arms and cuts through his enemy by uncrossing them aross his foe's chest

Taki Nami- Hawk Wave-Using two swords, Zoro slashes and sends a cutting wave to enemies while in the air

Rica looked up the rubber boy.

_Is he really going to do all of this for me. He doesn't have too, he's such a nice person. You wouldn't expect that from any normal pirate. But then again, this whole pirate crew is...weird. I've never met any one like them, all the other pirates, their just so mean and horrifying, but them..._ She stared in deep thought.

"Their something wrong Rica?" Luffy asked

She shook her head

"No, I was just thinking" She said honestly. He nodded.

"Come on" He said marching down the hill and toward the castle.

"Luffy! Wait up!" Zoro yelled. Luffy stopped and sighed impatiently.

"What!" he yelled.

Zoro pointed to the brown furball stuck to his leg and shook it violently.

"The furball doesn't want to get off my leg" He said agrily.

"I..I...I c..c..c..an s..s..s..o" The reindeer stuttered.

Zoro kicked him off and flung him into Nami.

"Stop being a coward, were gonna have to face this enemy like we always do" Luffy nodded.

"Lets keep..." In a quick flash their captain was throw backwards hitting the ground with a hard thud.

"Luffy!" Rica shouted running to him. He got up quickly.

"What the hell was that?" He said looking around them. Zoro popped one of his katana sheath's open, ready to pull out his Wadō Ichimonji. He looked around, waiting for anything to pop out from any angle and he'd be ready to slice whatever...or whoever it was in half.

Chopper stayed with Nami, shaking violently. Nami turned around constantly.

_If Sanji-kun were here, he'd be right here with me, protecting me from anything. But...he's not, so I have to protect myself if worst comes to worst._

Suddenly a fist came out from nowhere followed by a grunt of pain and Zoro was knocked to the ground.

Before them stood Pihru, the 6 foot tall man who waited on Kinbarii's hand and foot.

"Rica, at last you've returned" Were the first words to leave the man's mouth. She nodded.

"And I have help this time!" She yelled.

"You come back with help every single time, none of them have gotten close to defeating us. How long will this group of clowns last?" He asked her.

"They'll be here longer then you will!" She yelled. Luffy crossed his arms.

"Who are you working for" He demanded.

Pihru laughed insanely. "You are amusing straw hat" He said laughing somemore. "You must know who I am" He stated.

Luffy looked at him with deep thought. "Sorry never heard of you, I don't think I've ever seen someone that ugly, I think I would have remember someone like that" He said laughing.

"Luffy" Zoro hissed.

"Mata?" He said.

Pihru looked at him with a death glare.

"Don't stare it's rude" Luffy stated.

"Your going down straw hat!" He yelled charging forward.

Luffy grinned.

"Gomu Gomu no...Pistol!" He yelled swinging his fist and aimed for Pihru's face. He dodged and swung hitting Luffy to the ground a few feet away. Luffy got up quickly wiping away a dab of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You ate a devil fruit I see" Pihru said.

"Yep, I'm made of Rubber"

"Your abilities have no use, I'll will defeat you anyways" he said making his way towards Luffy for another attack

"Gomu Gomu no...Muchi!" He yelled extending his legs into a whip he tried to swip Pihru off his feet. He jumped over the his leg and threw a punch to his stomach sending him into the air.

"Gomu Gomu no..Gattling Gun!" he yelled sending many punches through the air. Each one striking Pihru. He was pounded to the ground and laid their for a few minutes. Luffy walked away.

"Were done here" He said marching toward the castle.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled before running in back of him and unsheathing all three katana holding them in their places fighting off the giant.

"Santoyuu" He stated. Zoro didn't aknowledge him. "Your sword techniques cannot defeat me either" He stated in a matter-o-factly way.

"We'll just see when I cut through your bone" He growled.

"A challenge?" He said raising an eyebrow. "Well, I do enjoy a challenge" He grunted.

"Alright swordsman" He said. "We will battle" He stepped away from him and took a stance. Zoro untied his bandanna from around his muscled arm and put it on his head leaving his face covered in shadow's.

"Are you ready?" Pihru asked.

"Lets just get this overwith so we can get our over excited captain to that castle" He said placing his swords up. Pihru looked at the castle and then to the group.

"This is as far as you all go" He growled and charged for the swordsman.

--------------------------------------

"Sanji!" Usopp yelled followng the cook.

"You really shouldn't be out of the bed! Your not suppose to be walking around, let along work!" He exclaimed watching the chef quickly cut up vegatables.

"My health shouldn't affect my duties on this ship. If I can't cook you all can't eat" He said placing a slab of meat in a bowl and covering it with a arrangments of spices and seasonings.

"Chopper would definatly not approve of this" He grunted. Sanji shrugged

"Who cares" He said continuing.

"And you really shouldn't be smoking either!" Usopp yelled trying to snatch the white stick away and out of his mouth.

"Leave it Usopp, I'm not gonna listen to that doctor!" He said turning around holding a frying pan in his hand.

"If you keep bugging me then your gonna feel awfully bad when this hot frying pan comes down on your head" He growled. Usopp shook his head and backed away from the angered cook.

"Good" Sanji stated sitting the pan back on the burner and let the food continue to cook.

-----------------------------------------

Zoro stood in a stance with both one sword in each hand sticking up in the air and his third sword in his mouth lying horizontal.

"So Roranoa Zoro huh? The famous pirate hunter?" He laughed.

"What's so funny" Zoro spat.

"Your a pirate hunter, yet, you seem to be a comrad to pirates"

"That's right! He's our nakama!" Luffy yelled throwing a fist in the air

Pihru laughed again.

"Straw Hat...let's see how good your nakama is, how long will he last before he is unable to battle, before I crush him" He said. "After your swordsman has fallen I'll take down you, and then your reindeer and then the girl" He said looking at Nami. "And then, Rica will have nowhere else to go to, but to Kinbarii" He said looking at Rica.

"None of that will happen!" Rica yelled,

"Kinbarii, I guess that's who your working for" Zoro stated.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she is, Rica knows all about Kinbarri, don't you Rica?" He said. Rica gave him a glance.

"yeah well we have more people! more nakama!" luffy yelled.

Pihru laughed, and Chopper and Nami went wide eyed.

"I know, my friends have been sent to attack your friends and your ship" He said. "Kinbarri doesnt miss a thing" He said he faced Zoro again.

"Sanji-kun" Nami whispered

"Swordsman, I have other work to be done, let us get through this" He said taking a stance. Zoro raised his swords.

"Alright then, you asked for it" He said and he started flipping the swords in his hands quickly. A circle of metal flipped in front of him quickly.

"Sanzen Sekai!" He yelled charging forward keeping the rotation of the swords. Pihru smiled and ran toward him.

_What's with this, does he want to die? If he runs into it, he'll die from the impact of the swords, the idea is to not die._ He thought. He looked up and Pirhu was infront of him. He stuck his hand out and stopped the swords sending them clashing into each other. Pirhu pulled his hand back blood dripping from it. Zoro growled angrily and then smiled

_Since I'm so close I can finally try and use a close up attack, this one might do the trick_ He thought. Zoro fell backwards on his right foot, he put his two hand swords in a defensive position and the third sword in his mouth in the range of Pihru's stomach readying himseld for the attack.

"Tou Rou Nagashi!" He yelled pushing forward and dug the sword into his stomach. Pihru jumped back and away pulling the sword out quickly, it's side covered in dark blood.

"Your a lot better then I expected Roranoa" He said laughing a bit. "But your swords can only do so much damage" He said backing away. "You will not get another chance like that again, rest assure" He spoke. He pulled out a pistol from a sash around his waist.

"Perish Zoro" He said and he fired three shots. Zoro ran at them with great speed flinging them off with his swords. The three stray bullets sped off course and headed for Luffy, Rica, Nami and Chopper.

Rica looked at the upcoming bullets.

"Luffy!" She cried

"Gomu Gomu no Fuusen!" he yelled. His whole body inflated and he cought the bullets with his stomach and sent them flying back towards Pihru and Zoro.

"Baka!" Zoro yelled dropping to the ground.

Pihru came charging towards the swordsman. Zoro quickly got his swords in position and stood up and also came charging forward.

"Oni Giri!" he yelled. Pihru slide backwards a few feet taking the force of the impact and the attack. A massive red X now cut into his chest. He clutched it and looked up to Zoro with a look of death.

"This isn't a game anymore Roranoa Zoro, I wont go easy on you anymore." He growled.

Pirhu came running again, picking up tremedous speed. When he reached Zoro he sent a fist out swinging to hit Zoro in the stomach but Zoro quickly fell to the ground and took a sword stabbing it through his stomach, then kicked him out of the way.

Pihru stood up with the katana sticking from his stomach. He looked at Zoro and quickly pulled it out and threw it out of sight. Zoro glanced from Pihru to the area he threw his Yubashiri.

"You only have two swords now" He said walking toward him. "How are you gonna fight me!"

"A good swordsman doesn;t need to have all three swords to defeat an enemy" Zoro stated.

"Let's see what happened when you have no swords, will you still be able to fight me then?" He asked.

"You won't be around long enough to know the answer to that question" He retaliated. Pihru gave a crooked smile.

"Lets just test that theory huh swordsman?" He asked. Zoro gave no answer but came speeding towards him.

Luffy stood watching his firstmate with utmost attention. If his friend needed any help, he'd be the first to go into the battle and help him out. But he picked Zoro for a reason, he didn't often need help and could defeat a hundred enemies without help.

Nami and Chopper kept their vision on Zoro and the far distance where the Going Merry was docked. Usopp and Sanji were still their, and with Sanji unable to fight, Usopp would be left to guard the ship. But their was no way he would be able to guard a ship against two people, espically if they were like Pihru.

When Nami looked back both men were in a firce battle up close. Pirhu was throwing punches and kicks, Zoro was to defend them with his two swords. Rica looked away from the battle and darted off and ran the other way. Luffy looked to his friend and then to Rica and followed her.

"Rica! What are you doing!" He yelled catching up to her.

"Trying to find Zoro-san's sword" She said looking around. Luffy nodded. "Yosh, lets find it!"

Pirhu threw a punch to Zoro's stomach which went unguarded and sent him flying into the air.

"Taka Nami!" he yelled sending a cutting air wave down at Pirhu who dodged it easily.

"That move wont work on me!" He yelled. "I knew it was coming!" Pihru said. He watched as Zoro fell to the ground and landed on his feet. He took a few steps back and held his swords out looking like a rhino's horn. He quickly started to spin around.

"What is this! Somekind of dance!" Pihru yelled. Zor abruptly stopped and sent the air he was spinning to knock Pirhu over. Pihru was blowed backward. Zoro jumped into the air again.

"Taka Nami!" He yelled again sending the air wave at him, this time hitting him. He landed a few feet awat from the bleeding giant. Breathing heavily he lowered his swords.

Pihru struggled but got up.

"Very good swordsman, I must admit you are a worthy advisary" He said as Zoro neared him for another attack Pihru threw an unexpected kick around to his side.

"But not worthy enough" he said. Zoro got up slowly and wiped blood away from his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled.

"We'll just see whose worthy" He said running and then jumping into the air

"Oh please" he said rolling his eyes. Pirhu pulled out his pistol and fired another three shots.

Zoro dodged the first two but was hit his right shoulder from the third one. He quickly grabbed it and landed on his feet clutching his wound. He looked up and Pihru who threw an underkick to his jaw sending him in the air. While on the way down Pirhu stood under the falling swordsman and grabbed on of the swords from his hand slicing his hand. He fell on his back and grabbed his injured hand with his other hand trying to ease the pain.

"Now Roranoa Zoro, I have one of you swords" He said. "You have one left, can you really fight me with only one sword?" He asked. Zoro got up and stuck his remaining sword in his uninjured hand.

"Of course I can" He said running towards him, his speed not as quick. Pirhu smiled.

"Courage, will not be enough" He yelled. Zoro swung at Pirhu with his remaining sword, both of them playing offence and defensive. Moving around quickly they attacked each other. Buit when Zoro swung out his right arm. He immediatly grabbed the shot wound and fell to his knees giving Pirhu the opppertunity and he stuck Zoro's beloved Sandai Kitetsu through his chest. Zoro gagged coughing up blood and fell backward with his swords sticking through him. Pihru chuckled as the swordsman fainted and laid in his own increasing puddle of blood.

"you were good Zoro, till the end"

Luffy and Rica came back with smiles on their faces as they held his sword proudly.

"Oi! Zoro! We got...it" Luffy said stopping. "Zoro!" He yelled seeing his friend down.

Pihru pulled out a can of spray and sprayed it everywhere, instantly knocking everyone out.


	11. Ambush and Prisoners

**Chapter 11: Ambush and Prisoners**

LC again! Their are going to be more attacks in this chapter. Here they are.

Namari Boshi-Lead Star- Usopp fires a single pachinko from his slingshot

Eporu- A kick to the shoulder

Powatorinu Shuuto-Breast Shoot-A Roundhouse kick to the opponets upper chest

VooShuuto-Veal Shoot-A powerful jumping kick aimed at the center of the opponent

Kaji-Rump-A kick sent to the opponets..rump

Muton Shuuto- Sanji swings his left leg forward and puts all his weight into one powerful kick

Other notes

Their will be a lot of adorable SxN fluff in later parts of the chapter!

"Sanji!" Usopp exclaimed running from downstairs.

"What is it now Usopp?! You've been complaining all day!" He yelled back. "And it's always about something that isn't important, this better be" He said growling.

"...Oh it's nothing" He said.

"USOPP!" He yelled. Usopp scurried up to the crow's nest.

"I think i'll stay up here for now" Usopp said looking at the fuming Sanji below.

"You know I can come right up their" Sanji yelled.

Usopp nodded. "Please don't" He squeaked. Sanji looked up at the cowardly marksmen and scoffed.

"I don't have time for you right now" He said leaning over the edge.

"What's wrong Sanji?" Usopp asked coming down.

"Something doesn't feel right" He stated looking out to the island.

"I feel wrong, like something's going wrong up their"

Usopp sighed.

"I'm sure everything is fine, they have Zoro and Luffy, what could go wrong? They can't be beat" He stated.

Sanji gave only a long sigh in responce.

"I hope she's alright" He whispered.

"Who Rica?" Usopp asked.

"No!..Well her too but..."

"Sanji, stop worrying about her, she'll be fine, with Zoro their"

"That shit-swordsman can't protect her, he'll be to busy fighting"

Usopp sighed and looked away, for a quick flash he saw something coming from the hill.

"Sanji!" He yelled.

"What!"

"T..Their's s.s..something over their" He said pointing to the hill.

"Well then be a man and fire at it!" he yelled. Usopp nodded and looked over the hills again. The quick black flashes came again and he quickly pulled out his slingshot and fired.

"Namari Boshi" He yelled firing at it. But before he knew it hit, the black flash disapeared again. He nervously backed away and into Sanji.

"Ah!" He screamed and got ready to fire.

"You dumbass!" Sanji yelled. "It's me!"

"heh, sorry Sanji" He said. "you scared me"

"What doesn't scare you?" He said looking off again. Everything was quiet for a minute. The Sanji heard a rustling.

"Usopp, their's someone here" he said looking around the area.

_Where could they be hiding? They could be almost anywhere in this terrain, and if I can't see them coming, I wont be able to defend myself or attack back. I just gotta stay alertI_

"Usopp stay alert" He ordered. Usopp nodded and pulled out another pachinko readying to fire.

The black flash appeared itself on Usopp's side.

"Usopp!" Sanji yelled. Usopp fired the pachinko but it only hit the wooden wall of the ship

"What?"Sanji was cut off and thrown against the floor.

"Sanji!" Usopp yelled firing another pachinko. He backed up after firing and the figure became clear. Usopp gasped and sqeaked when he saw the giant. He was the same height as Pihru. (AN: Pihru and Finji are brothers so imagine him)

"Sa..Sa...Sanji" Usopp squeaked. "You can take this guy on" He said backing away.

"you shitty coward" He hissed.

"Who are you?" Sanji asked him.

"My name is Finji" he stated. "And I was sent to kill you" He said.

"Kill me huh? So who wants me dead?"

"That's for me to know and you two not to find out" He said calmly. Usopp came up beside Sanji. Sanji held out his arm and held him back.

"No Usopp, I'll handled him" He said.

"That's great!" He squeaked and he ran downstairs. "I'll come out when it's over"

"That no good marksman" Sanji whispered.

"So? You wish to fight, good, I was hoping you would. Kinbarii say's that your an excellent fighter"

"Kinbarii, this is who you are working for?" He asked.

"Oh I let it slip, oh well, not like you'll see her anyways"

"her!" He exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

"Yes Kinbarii happens to be the only women Shichibuka" He said.

"A war lord! What power!" He exclaimed.

"Don't give your hopes up, she's trying to kill you, she wouldn't be interested in a second rate pirate like you" He stated.

"Second rate!"

Finji nodded. "Now, prove yourself"

Sanji didn't aknowledge him but charged forward, when he got close he lowered himself to the ground and sent a sweeping kick under Finji's feet. The giant fell over with a thud and Sanji raised his leg and slammed his heel into his stomach then jumped away. Finji stood up

_I've over estimated him. His kicks are very powerful, that combination was perfect in any way and couldnt be stopped. Just what am I up against here_

"Your stratigy is very good" he stated getting up and wiping away blood from his mouth. "Don't think that will work on me again though"

"I wont' plan on it" He said smiling.

Finji ran forward throwing a punch to Sanji's jaw which he manuvered out of quickly and threw a kick to his shoulder

"Eporu!" He yelled after hitting the giant. Finji stepped back but Sanji was still going.

"Powatorinu Shuuto" He said hitting his chest sending him flying in the air. He then jumped after him

"VooShuuto!" he yelled hitting the center of Finji sending him flying to the left. He then landed quickly and jumped up again behind him

"Kaji!" He yelled hitting him in the rump sending him hitting the deck with great speed that he started to crack the wood.

"Oi Sanji! Don't break the ship!" He yelled

"Shut up!" He yelled back at Usopp and he landed on the deck.

Usopp looked over the giant. "I think you got him" He squeaked

_I would hate to be in a fight with him _He thought looking over to Sanji who was breathing heavily. _That's right he still hasn't recovered, his attacks are taking energy out of him_

Finji turned over slowly. "Your friends... He started.

"What!" Sanji dropped to his knees grabbing hold of the collar of his shirt.

"Your friends, have been captured" He breathed slowly.

Sanji dropped him and stood back up looking off to the middle of the island.

"Their in trouble" He said. "Nami-san" He looked over Finji.

"I'm getting them back" He said to him.

"You'll never make it past my brother, he took out that swordsman, and he'll take out you" He strained.

"Zoro! He took out Zoro! What about Nami-san!" he yelled, but when he looked down to Finji, he had stopped breathing.

"Sanji, you..."

"I don't care what I did to him, I was suppose to, I have to go and save them, Nami-san is in trouble" he said jumping off the boat and landing on the shore. Usopp got ready to jump too.

"No Usopp, you stay here, in case someone else comes, I'll go myself" He said running off in the direction away from the Going Merry.

_Stupid Zoro, you couldn't even win a fight when people were reliying on you to protect them. Who knows what's happening to Nami-san._

"I'm coming" He whispered to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy woke up several hours later. He was trapped inside of a net that was made espically for people with the power of the devil fruit. It weakened him and gave him no strenght to fight. Zoro was chained to the wall hanging high blood still dripping from his wounds. Chopper was kept in a cage from the same material as the next so he couldn't transform. Rica and Nami were nowhere in the room.

"Ahh...I can't move" Luffy said trying to pick an arm up.

"Me neither..." Chopper groaned laying on the bottom of the cage. Zoro stayed silent.

"Oi, Zoro, you alive?" Luffy asked him.

"Yeah, I'm alive" He answered back weakly.

Luffy looked around. They were in a small room made from metal it looked like.   
"Where's Rica and Nami?" He asked.

Zoro groaned.

"I don't know Luffy, I don't even know where we are" He spoke slowly.

Chopper groaned again.

"This is horrible, I can't move, and I can's transform" He spoke.

"You guys are being weakened by that stuff, that stone from the sea, that's why you aren't able to move" he told them.

"Zoro, why did you lose? You should have kicked his ass! What happened?"

He fell silent.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked

"I don't know" He whispered. "but I made a few critical mitakes, they almost costed me my life" He said.

"Be glad your alive" Chopper said.

"Wonder how Sanji and Usopp are doing" Luffy said.

"Those two can handle themselves" Zoro said. "We need to find a way to get out of here" he said. "but I don't have enough strenght to break myself free, and I don't have my katana" He said sighing.

"me and Luffy can't do anything either" Chopper said.

"We'll find a way" Luffy said optimistically. "We always do"

-------------------------------------

Somewhere in the castle...

Nami was chained to the wall exactly like Zoro. She opened her eyes slowly and took in a small room with door that opened to another room and small window. She could see their was two figures inside the room talking. It was dark with the small exception of a single torch on the wall.

"Where am I?" She asked herself looking around. "How did I get here?" She tried to pull away but saw that her arms were spread out and hung above her head. Her feet were strapped to the wall and her waist had a large steel band around it with a bolt to the wall. All of them had a small keyhole.

"Why am I chained to the wall?" She asked herself. She caught a sound of a door creaking and looked over to see the door between both rooms opened slowly and two men stepped out. One of them was about 6 foot and slender with short blonde hair. The other man beside him was shorter with long black hair and a scar across his cheek. They were quiet now.

"Who are you?!" She yelled. They did not answer.

"Where are my nakama! Luffy! Zoro! Chopper! Rica!" She yelled.

"They are all here" The black haired one said. "They are being held prisoner, same as you milady" He spoke sweetly.

"Rica, is with Captain Kinbarii of course" The other man spoke.

"What is it that you want with us?" She asked. "And why am I not with my nakama!" She yelled.

"because sweetheart, their all men, and trust me, their not gonna wanna see what's going to happen to you" The one with the scar answered. They both smiled deviously. Nami gasped and started to struggle.

"Let me out of here!" She screamed.

"Kakagui" The blonde one said. Kakagui pulled out a long needle filled with a clear liquid. "It's all ready Siuigi" He said

Nami looked at the needle and then two the two men.

"Don't you come any closer with that!" She yelled. They closed in on her and stabbed the needle into a vein in her arm.

"You'll be up soon sweetheart" Kakagui said. Her vision fell and everything doubled, black crept around and she couldnt see straight. She held onto conciousness as long as she could before sound faded, everything was black and she fell hung her head.

"Got her" Siuigi said.

------------------------------------------

Rica looked around and saw she was in Kinbarii's throne room.

Kinbarii was curently away by the looks of it. She stood up and realized she was able to move and to walk around and about. She wandered around the room and found the door. She ran towards it but when as soon as she got in range of five feet of it she was shot back by an electric bolt.

"Well that's new" She said brushing herself off. "Must be an upgrade since the last time that I was here, everything else still looks the same though"

She walked in the opposite direction of the door and headed towards a large wall with a bunch of t.v screens. She looked at all of them. Most of them had nothing on them, but the three that caught her attention the most were screens 11, 15, and 21 and 34 Number 11 had Zoro, Chopper and Luffy on it. Number 15 had Nami on it. Number 21 showed Sanji coming towards the castle and number 34 was Usopp back at the ship.

She continued to watch Sanji's as he got closer to the castle.

"That isnt a good idea" Rica whispered watching him come to the castle doors. He slipped inside quietly. She looked around the screen for the one that would show him running through the castle, but she was interupted by a hand on her shoulder.

"Rica" A female voice stated. She whippered around and saw Kinbarii standing over her.

"You!" She yelled.

"Don't even try anything Rica, you know you can;t do anything to me, you remember last time you tried to fight me don't you?" She asked pulling up the girl's sleeve. It revealed a long scar down her arm.

"That was only the beginning" She stated and she walked away from her and sat down on her throne.

"I must admit though, you chose wisely this time Rica. These pirates aren't normal, their much better then the ones that you have brought time and time again to try and deafet me" She said. "But they still aren't enough" She said and she hit a button. Pihru came through the doors. His wounds bandaged.

"Pihru" She stated.

"Yes Captain" He said kneeling down before her.

"Be sure of it that the blonde doesn't make it pass hallway 5" She said. "That would be bad for our plan, it would lead him right down to his captain" Pihru nodded and walked off in the other direction.

"This wont take long" She said

---------------------------------------------------

Sanji made his way down long stairways and down a hallway marked 4. He looked around but saw no doors or possible places that his friends could be. He took an immediate left and headed down hallway five. Their was then a huge crash in the wall and from it appeared a figure.

"Your the Strawhat that killed my brother" He said stepping out of the smoke. Sanji looked up.

"Hai, you two look exactly alike" He said looking at him.

"Well then, I was ordered to kill you" he said cracking his knuckles.

"Unlikely" Sanji retaliated. "I guess their's something down their you don't want me to find, if you don't want me going any further then" He said.

"Your smart" He said. "but not smart enough" He said. "You'll have a hard time fighting in this area" He said. Sanji looked around. The ceiling was low barely high enough for him to get in the air and the hallways were narrow.

_Shit, he's right. I can't fight in conditions like these_ He thought and looked around the area. _But their has to be a way to defeat him. I have to get past this guy_. He looked around once more and thought up of an idea.

"Your right, I probably don't have a good chance like I did with your weak brother" he said glaring at him.

"My brother was not weak!" Pihru yelled.

"Then why the hell did I beat him?" He remarked back.

"That doesn't matter! Your dead anyways!" Pihru yelled. He started to charge forward and Sanji brought up his leg.

"your silly kicks can't hurt me!" He yelled.

"Not you" He said

"Muton Shuuto!" he yelled and he slammed his foot into the wall.

"What!" Pihru yelled. Sanji ran through quickly and watched as the wall cracked and created a giant rockslide on Pihru crushing him beneath layers and layers of rock.

"Sayonara" He said quickly before continuing down the hallway. He soon came to a large lobby with three different ways to go down to. He took the one that said 'Prisoners'

_I'm coming Nami-san, don;'t you worry!_

He busted unlocked the door and kicked it down. He looked in.

"Luffy!" he yelled.

"Sanji!" He yelled.

Zoro and Chopper looked up

He bent down and freed Luffy from the net. He got up immediatly.

"I'm hungry!"

"Not now!" he yelled walking over to Chopper's cage.

"Clear the left side" he told Chopper. Chopper moved to the right side and Sanji brought his foot down and snapped the cage in half and picked up the reindeer and put him away from the cage. He started dancing.

"You dumbass, I didn't need any help!"

Sanji looked up at Zoro's entrapment.

"Zoro, I don't know how to get you out of that" he said. Zoro sighed.

"Find a way!" he yelled.

"I should just leave you here!" He said looking around.

"Wait...where's Nami-san?" He asked.

"She isn't here" Zoro said.

"What!" He said turning to the swordsman.

"She was never here, it was just us three" He said truthfully.

Luffy's fist stretched out and slammed the metal of Zoro's shackles. He dropped the ground with a thud landing on his bad shoulder. He hissed before getting up his hand over it.

Chopper looked at his wound.

"That needs to be treated" he said.

"I know that!" Zoro yelled.

"You shit-swordsman, you let yourself get shot!" he yelled.

"I couldn't help it! I was in the air!"

"You can;t even protect anyone! How was Nami-san before you were all captured?"

"She was fine" Luffy said.

Sanji looked at the open door.

"You guys, go find Rica and this Captain Kinbarii" he said.

"What are you going to do Sanji?" Chopper asked.

"I've got to go find Nami-san, she's still in here, potentially in danger, I've gotta go help her" He said looking at them.

"Kinbarii is through the tunnel full of rocks, getting through them is your problem, and if their's a dead giant, don't blame me" he ordered. Chopper and Luffy nodded. Zoro hesitated but then nodded.

"Alright then" Sanji said. "I'll meet up with you once Nami-san is saved" He said before he ran out of the room and headed to the left.

Luffy watched as he disapeared.

"Lets go" He said to the two of them.

"On the way.." Chopper started. "Lets try and find an infimary, so I can treat Zoro's wounds first" He said. Luffy and Zoro nodded.

"Right"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami awoke sometime later. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself in a different room. It was almost the same though. The room was very dimly lighted and the walls were still made from metal. Their was noone here at the moment and she tried ot move. She looked up to her hand and saw she was chained, but this time not to the wall, to the floor. She then noticed that her arm was bare. She looked down and screamed. She was completly naked. She looked around desperatly for her clothes. They were over on the opposite side of the room in a neat little stack. She tried standing up but the chains around her wrists stopped her from standing. She fell back down to the ground.

"Why?' She whispered. She couldn't even cover herself, her chains wouldn't allow it.

"Why do I have to be so weak, If I fought that medicine I could have gotten out of here" Another door opened and she looked up with hope, maybe someone had found her. Her hope was crushed when Kakagui and Siugui walked in stripped down to their underclothes. her eyes went wide eyed.

"no" She whispered looking down at herself.

"No!" She screamed.

"Calm down milady" Kakagui whispered. "Someone might hear your screaming"

"We wouldn't want that now would we" Siugui said.

She screamed louder. Kakagui slapped her across the face.

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled. She stopped.

"See that's all you need to do Siugui" Kakagui said. He nodded.

"Stop it!" She cryed. "Stop it!"

"Your tears are wasted sweetheart, noone can hear you through these walls. Their sound proof" He said

"Suigui hold her waist down" He said. He smiled.

"Fine with me" He said grabbing her from behind her he tightly grabbed her waist and pulled her slim form against him. She squirmed in discomfort. His left arm took power and stayed around her waist while his right hand moved up her body and over her chest. She squealed. While Suigui held her down and groped her Kakagui had dropped his underclothes and tossed them across the room. He knelt down infront of her.

"Sorry sweetheart, direct orders from the boss" He whispered. She cried silently waiting for pain.

_This is it then. This is the fate that god has decided for me._

Suddenly their was the sound of glass crashing and a black figure came in quickly and threw Kakagui to the metal wall knocking him out. Her chains were broke quickly by some unknown force and she scurried to get her clothes quickly throwing them on while the figure took out the other man. She panted heavily when the figure neared her.

"Don't come any closer" She screamed.

"Alright" Was the answer and the figure stopped.

"Sanji-kun?" She walked forward and ran into him. Covered mostly by the shadows.

"Hai Nami-san" He said smiling.

"Sanji-kun" She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Your face" He said examining the giant red mark across her face.

"I'm alright" She said.

"He hit you" He said. She nodded.

"That bastard! Hitting a women...I'm so sorry Nami-san"

"Sanji-kun, I'm alright" She said reasuring him. Though her thoughts came back to her, waking up naked and then the men sexually harrassing her.

"Oh Sanji-kun" She cried.

"Nami-san, are you sure your alright?" He asked her slowly. She nodded.

"I thought they hurt you" He said wrapping his arms around her.

"They almost did" She whispered.

"I know, I could hear you scream. I knew I had to find you in time" He whispered back.

"They said noone could hear anything, it was soundproof" She sniffled.

"I didn't hear it from out here" He said. "I heard you screaming, calling for help, calling for someone to save you, when they almost hurt you. I heard you in here" He said placing her hand over his now calming heart. She looked up to his face which was an unusual mixture of happiness and panic.

"I'm not gonna let them hurt you" He said softly. "I wont ever let them ever hurt you" He said to her repeating it over and over.

She cried silently, listening to him comforting her. She pulled away from him. He let her go without a fuss.

"Thank you so much Sanji-kun" She whispered.

"Anything for you Nami-san" He replied back. "i just want you to feel safe"

She looked up at him again. His eye was closed at the moment as though he was thinking. She slowly and quielty stood up on her toes and planted a peck on his bottom lip. She looked away quickly avoiding his glance.

"Nami-san" He whispered. "Thank you" He embraced her once again his arms folded under her chest, his head resting ontop of hers.

That's how Zoro, Luffy, and Chopper found them.

They walked in slowly. Their strenght regained. Zoro's wounds had been treated and his swords were around his waist once again.

Chopper sighed. Zoro simply grunted.

"Oi Sanji! Lets go, we have to find Nami" He said. Zoro whacked him.

"That is Nami you dumbass" He said.

"Oh! Why didnt you say so!"

"I just did"

"Well then, we still have to find Rica" he said looking off in another direction. Chopper went over to the two.

"Your not hitting him" He said. She shook her head and pushed a hand against his chest. He realesed her.

"No, he saved me" She said the reindeer.

Zoro walked over to Sanji.

"You did a good thing" He said quickly not looking at the cook.

"Thank you Zoro" He said looking at Nami who was laughing along with Chopper.

"Oi!" Luffy yelled pointing to a path that read 'Captain Kinbarii'

"That's the way then" Zoro said putting on his bandana.

"Lets go" Sanji said. They all nodded. Luffy ran up first followed by Zoro then Chopper.

"Come on Nami-san" Sanji called "We have to keep up" He watched the three run down the hallway.

She didn't move. He stopped and turned around walking back to her slowly.

"What's the matter Nami-san?" He asked looking over her confused and tear stained face. "You look so scared" He whispered.

"Are you sure they did nothing to you?" He asked her placing his hands on her shoulders feeling down her arms. She shook her head and looked up at him again.

"I was wondering..." She whispered nervously

"Can I?" She stuttered. "Give you one last kiss, before we go, we don't know how this is gonna turn out. After Zoro was beaten. And this is a warloard were talking about. She has to be powerful, and you wont be able to fight her. Something could go wrong and, I would like to make sure that this isn't left undone" She said quickly and timidly.

He smiled. "Of course Nami-san, but I guarentee you, if worst comes to worst I'll still protect you, until every breath has left my body. Until I am unable to stand" He said. "Nami-san, I will die defending you, to make sure you stay safe" He whispered placing a hand in her hair.

"Your so kind" She said timidly. "I love that about you" She whispered blushing. She looked at him straight in the eye, which was filled with joy and happiness. She slowly inched up and timidly kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

_It's finally happen, she's finally kissed me, and it's just how I dreamt it. Me telling her that I would die to keep her safe, and she believes me, not slapping me away. and now she's kissing me. _He thought happily. She finished off the kiss and layed her head against him shoulder her head turned away and blushing madly.

"Nami-san, we'll continue this, after this ordeal is over" He said removing his hand from her soft hair. She nodded

"Come on Sanji-kun" She said running down the hallway.

"Of course Nami-san, I'll follow you for the rest of my life" he said catching up to her.


	12. Strawhats vs Kinbarii

**Chapter 12: Kinbarii vs Strawhats **

Kinbarii watched from her chair as the strawhats made their way up the winding stairs of the hallway coming closer to her room and where Rika was being held.

"Your friends will soon be here Rika. Do you think they have what it takes to defeat me?" She asked

"Definatly! You and all your pathetic little goonies" She yelled pointing to the many armed men across the room. Their were a hundred of these men. All lined up in perfect straight lines, all wearing the same blue and white uniforms.

Kinbarii turned her attention from the men to the door and then back to the screen. Luffy was infront of them with his fist pulled back.

"Let the battles begin" Kinbarii said and then gave an evil chuckle.

The strawhats appeared after a cloud of dust appeared, all of them looking confident.

"Luffy!" Rika called. Luffy snapped his head in her direction.

"Don't worry Rika, were here and were gonna get you out of this mess" Luffy yelled eyeing Kinbarri.

"What's the plan?" Zoro said from one side of their captain.

He pointed to the armed men.

"Kick their asses first" He said growling. Zoro put his bandana on.

"Alright, no problem" He said charging forwards.

No more then two seconds had gone by and blood had been shed by the gallons. Zoro stood in the middle of the men who were now on the ground. Blood stained the floor and covered his shirt. Luffy smiled.

"Good work Zoro" He said looking back to Kinbarii who wasn't fazed at all.

"Monkey. D Luffy, do you really think you have what it takes to defeat me?" She asked standing up.

He cracked his knuckles.

"most definatly" He said grinning.

"We will make a deal then. If you defeat me I will allow you to take Rika free and all of her people and get away from the island without a fuss. But if you are to lose, then you will remain here, as a servent, and your friends...will die" She said looking from Luffy to the rest of the strawhats.

"Deal" He said flat out.

"Dont make that desicion for us!" They all yelled.

"Don't worry guys" He said looking at them. "I wont lose"

"You better be, these are our lives at stake!" Nami yelled

"yeah! Don't go putting Nami-san's life into danger!" Sanji yelled. "Stupid dumbass"

Luffy faced Kinbarii who was walking down the steps from her throne seat and onto the floor. Her heels clicked against the cold floor as she walked until she was only ten feet away from him.

"Lets get this over and donewith" She said snapping her fingers. Both massive doors on both sides of the room exploded and more of the men came in with their guns ready to fire.

"Kill them all, except this one" She said pointing to Luffy. "And of course not Rika"

"Hai!" Came from everyone of the men.

"Incoming" Chopper said pulling out one of his special Rumble Balls. He popped the yellow ball in his mouth and took a large chomp on it.

"We'll kill em all easy" Zoro said looking around

"Whoever kills the most gets no shipwatching duty" Sanji yelled.

Nami pulled out her staff.

"Would be a bother if I asked you to try and stay out of this?" Sanji asked her.

"I'll only fight if I have to" She answered.

"I'll fight for you, you wont have to" He said smiling.

She nodded and stayed with her back to the metal wall.

Luffy watched Kinbarii as she came two feet, then three feet closer to him.

"Your not scaring me" Luffy said. "If that's what your going for"

"No definatly not strawhat" She said stopping a few feet away from him.

"It'll be easier to kill you when I'm closer to you is all" She said with a glare in her eye.

"If you think you can kill me so bad, I'll let you have the first move"

"Fine, if that's what you want to do" She said pulling out two swords from sheaths on her waist.

"Your rubber, so swords should be quite effective on you" She said slashing at him. He quickly dodged them. It was too easy, Kinbarii was suppose to be a warlord right? So why was she using two swords that he could easily dodge.

"Gomu Gomu no...Pistol!" He yelled throwing a rubber fist at her face. She held the swords up quickly over his face. Suddenly Luffy felt very weak and dizzy.

"Seastone" He groaned.

"Thats right" She said cackling

"These swords are made from pure seastone, you wont be able to come near them"

"I don't need to be near you to defeat you" He said jumping backwards still feeling a little weird from the stone.

"Lets see if you say that when I'm about to defeat you Monkey D. Luffy" She said charging at him again.

Meanwhile Zoro and Sanji were in their heated competition of who could kill the most men.

"72, 73, 74" Zoro counted slowly

"67, 68, 69" Sanji said from the other side of the room.

Chopper wasn't doing that bad either. He was alrady up to 50 men when Zoro and Sanji broke out into a fight of their own. Zoro slashed to the left which Sanji dodged and moved to the right throwing a kick to his shoulder which Zoro dodged and threw a double slash to his neck.

"Stop fighting you two!" Chopper yelled. "Were suppose to be fighting these guys!" he yelled.

"What guys?" They both asked looking around. No other men were standing.

"WAAA!!! You kill them all that fast!" Chopper exclaimed. Nami stood where she had been for the past 10 minutes looking at all the dead men on the floor.

'Well they would have been dead quicker if this stupid pansy hadn't gotten in my way!" Zoro yelled.

"You didn't seem to care when you tried to kill me the first time, whats the different now!"

"Because I'm actually aware of what I'm doing thank you very much!" He yelled back.

"Stop arguing!" Nami yelled.

"No!" Zoro yelled and his right hand released his sword.

"Hmm?" He looked down to his empty hand and looked around the room.

"Where did it go?"

"HOW DO YOU LOSE A SWORD!" Sanji yelled.

"Shut up!" He yelled back

Meanwhile Luffy and Kinbarii were still a full throttle. Luffy only used attacks when he knew he wouldnt come in contact with the Seastone. When he did make that mistake he would be a little weaker for about two minutes before getting the strenght back. They were so focused on their battle that neither Kinbarii or Luffy had seemed to noticed Zoro's sword flying their way. Luffy looked up right before it happened, he saw the silver blade slice through the air and move so quick you could barely see what happened.

Their were a few gasps and a guilt racked sob from Sanji. The blade which was lying on the ground now was covered with thick blood a few feet away. Her body fell to the floor and her head rolled to the feet of Luffy. Nami cringed and looked at the wall trying not to think of the sight she just saw. Sanji went to her sickened also. Zoro made his way over to his sword and picked it up by the handle and put it in it's sheath.

"I guess we won" Zoro said walking towards the giant open doors.

Rika had a giant smile on her face and ran to Luffy and gave him a giant hug.

"Thank you so much! You did it!" She exclaimed

Luffy was so stunned he wasn't able to say anything. Never before had he'd been hugged by a girl like this, and this felt so...special. He didn't know what happened but his arms came around her and he hugged her back.

"I told ya we'd win" He said confidently. "Now to get all your people" He said. He looked around and saw Chopper with keys around his neck.

"Lets go find them, Choppers got the key

Luffy rushed out first followed by Chopper and Rika and then a lost Zoro then Nami and finally Sanji.

"That was horrible" Nami said still shuttering.

"I know she was the enemy, but, seeing that. Seeing what that blade did to her, it sickens me" He said with discust. Luffy had lead them down a hallway that was marked Prisoners II. Chopper opened the doors and crowd of people cheer.

"Rika! You did it!" They cried happily. Many of the people hugged her, thanking her way to many times.

"Thank you all, but i couldnt have donw with without my friends" She said motioning towards the strawhats.

"Were all very greatful" The leader said. "Please, stay with us at our village tonight" He said.

"But...it was destroyed" Nami spoke up.

The leader only smiled.

"We have more then one village" He said happily.

Later they were all enjoying a party, their was food everywhere. Sanji was learning the cooking style of the villagers and creating his own food serving it to all the villagers. Traditional music was played by the most experienced musicians.

"Are you certain?" The elder asked Rika who was standing infront of him with Luffy by her side.

"I am" She said in confidence grabbing Luffy's hand.

"Then so be it" He said hugging the girl.

"We'll miss you greatly, you know that"

"Of course I do, and I'll miss all of you" She said looking to all her friends and family at the party and then to Luffy.

"But their's no way I can leave Luffy, and he can't stay here. He has a dream to be King of the Pirates to fufill" She said throwing a fist in the air with a huge smile.

"Yeah!" Luffy yelled and then saw the food that Sanji brought out.

"FOOD!!!!" He yelled running to Sanji who barely balanced the food.

The party went on for hours. Much fun was had and all the members of the crew, including Usopp who was brought by Chopper. Their was once again laughter amongnst the village, their was no fear of Captain Kinbarii taking over the village or he men coming to their village and raiding it, killing the people. Everyone would sleep with peace tonight, thanks to the strawhats.


	13. Intimacy

**Chapter 13: Intimacy**

Sorry this took so long...I was busy and I didnt feel like writing it for a long time. This wholw chapter is a lemon so dont read it if you dont like. You wont miss anything!

It was late after everyone had gone to sleep. Usopp and Chopper were laying around the fire in a desperate attempt to make sure nothing came to get them. Luffy had eaten himself to sleep, and was laying with Rica against the side of one of the small wooden houses drooling all over himself. Zoro fell asleep in his normal position. Even in a party he felt that his swords were something he needed to protect. Even though none of the people there would ever dream of trying to take his swords away from him.

Well there was one person who was always willing to take the swordsman's swords away from him. Just to see him get ticked off and so he would come and attack him. It was always fun to see Zoro pissed off and running towards him with his sword drawn ready to come back and slice his head in two. But it never worked. They were still nakama.

Nami made her way from where she was pretending to be asleep and into one of the small wooden huts.

"Sanji-kun?" She whispered.

"Nami-san" He said his face lighting up. He placed his hand on her cheek.  
"I didn't think you would come" He said with a smile.

"Of course I'm going to come" She said taking off her shoes and putting them aside. She threw off her socks and well and flipped open his blanket not paying attention and laid flat on him and then flipped them back.

She realized she was laying across his smooth skin. Except the fabric that was hanging low on his waist. She blushed.

"You didn't tell me you were sleeping naked" She said turning her head away from him.

"I'm not" He said laughing. "At least not totally naked" He said. She sighed

"Well in that case" She said she went to take off her shirt. He sat up quickly and took her hands away from her shirt.

He shook his head.

"Don't think so" He said smiling at her.

She raised an eyebrow

"Why not?" She asked.

He moved closer to her and kissed her. She melted into his soft kiss. He pulled away.

"Because I;m going to do it for you" He whispered.

She looked at him in shock and then blushed. She nodded allowing him too. He slowly pulled her shirt over her head and off. He put it aside where she had put her shoes and socks. He followed her figure from her hips up. Licking his lips as he went.

Her bra was smaller then her growing womenly features it was holding. The tops of her breasts coming from the top of her bra.

He almost went back to his love cook self. Trying desperatly to keep himself in control. But how could he with her looking like this. The palms of his hands ran over the tops and the thin silky fabric of her bra feeling her erect nipped sticking out from behind the fabric. His hands slid around from her front and up and down her long arms and around to the small of her back. He pushed her forward and captured her lips in another melting kiss. His mouth was hot from the arising arousal. She giggled and placed a hand on his bare leg. He sighed and pulled away.

"I wouldnt do that" He said quietly.

She grinned.

"I would" She said gripping harder. He let out a long hiss like sigh. Moving quickly to help himself he unclasped her bra and pulled it off throwing that to the side as well. His eyes lit up seeing her bare breasts fully exposed. He leant forward and captured one of them in his mouth. He ran his tongue over one her nipped. She felt a building fire grow within her stomach every time his tongue made even the smallest movement across her cold flesh. He grabbed the other with his free hand and fondled it. Easily fittingi nto his large hand he massaged it. She let out a large moan as he worked both at the same time flawlessly.

_He's good. Wonder where he learned it from_She thought to herself.

He removed his hand from her breast and moved the entire blanket away from them. He pushed her forward and down onto the ground. He took his mouth away from her nipple and back to her mouth kissing her hotly. His hands moved to slid down her ribcage down her curvy sides and to her hips. He tugged at the skirt she was wearing pulling it down her long legs. She was as naked as he was now. He put his hand against her panties rubbing her from outside. She gave a moan when his knuckles passed over her appling pressure. He smiled as kicked her feet a bit when he passed a certian spot. He slid those down too down her long legs and off her feet and put the skirt and the panties away with the rest of her clothes. Fully naked before him he kissed from her neck down to her thighs. He rubbed her inner thigh sofly getting small gasped from the women below him. The harder and faster he rubbed the louder her moans got and the harder he got. Every moan set him off, making him grow harder and harder.

He was pressed up against her so tightly.

"Sanji-kun" She said her eyes lighting up. She could feel his hardness through his boxers and against her naked body. He blushed as she somehow managed to flip him over to where he was on the bottom. He blushed harder as she loomed over him leaning down she kissed his lips softly. She pulled away earning a sad moan from him. As soon as she put her lips against the side of his neck he forgot. She kissed from the side of his neck to the front and down to his pec. Kissing each one and then the tiny pink circle in the middle. She licked it and raked it with her teeth. He hissed and her teeth went over the tender flesh. She repedly did it to both of his nipples. Sucking and raking over and over. He moaned as it got extremely uncomfortable in his pants. She smiled as her hand went down to his thighs. Her lite fingertips across his skin.

He wanted her to touch him so badly. To make the throbbing go away. To make the heat disappear. But she didn't do anything and when she moved her kisses down his pale sculpted body he moaned harder making it even more uncomfotable. He was straining against his pants. Writing underneath her. She kissed all the way down to his navel and stopped again. She saw the buldge in the middle of his pants

"Sanji-kun" She whispered lowering her the side of her face against the buldge. The heat coming from his was amazingly strong. He whimpered as she put pressure against it. He squirmed and she didn't do anything about it.

"Nami-san" He managed to groan. "Help" He muttered.

"Okay" She whispered back. She slipped her fingers under the waist band and slowly started pulling his boxers down. Each inch revealed more heated skin. Revealing his hair and finally she slipped them off.

She gasped at how huge and hard he actually was. He sighed out. Most of the pressure was gone, the heat had disappeared.

"I'm going to fix this" She said looking at his erection.

He gulped.

"You are?" He asked. She nodded and gripped him without another word.

He moaned loudly as her cold fingers wrapped around his heated lenght. She stroked him feathy soft at first running her fingers from his base to the tip. He sighed in pleasure. She picked up her past and rubbed him harder and faster. Bucking his hips along with her he tried to get her to faster then she was already going. She wouldnt go faster and he moaned. His breathing was irraticated and he was almost not breathing.

"Nami-san" He groaned as she stopped on a dime. He squirmed.  
"Why did you stop!" He whimpered. His eyes were clamped shut. Sweat ran down his body.

"Because Sanji-kun" She said laughing. "I want to do this" She said. She leant down and jammed him into her mouth. He yelled out screaming almost. Her mouth mouth against his lenght. Stroking up and down with her tongue moving across his hot flesh. Faster and Faster she went. He moved with her.

"Damn Nami-san" He said letting himself go and spilling into her. She sucked on him pulling it all into her mouth and he whimpered when she took her mouth away. She squeezed him again hardening him up again.

She leant down on him and pressed against him tightly. She rubbed herself over him

He moaned again until finally she lowered herself onto him. He penetrated her going deep within her. He breathed heavily when she pulled out and then slammed against him. She smiled when he moaned and she pressed herself against him thrusting harder and faster finding a rhythm with him. She came first moaning as her first orgasm swept over her. He groaned and kept going. She came again this time with more force. He moaned louder as he felt his own coming.

"Nami-san" He groaned loudly as he released. He fell back on his back panting heavily.

She moved his sweaty hair of out his eyes.

"I love you Sanji-kun" She whispered. He smiled

"You know I love you" He said.


End file.
